


Don't Know Me

by annioe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Pining, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annioe/pseuds/annioe
Summary: Everything seems so great in Jughead’s life. He’s a part of a wealthy family, he’s got all the girls fawning over him, he’s getting great grades. One thing. Betty Cooper can’t stand him. He’s arrogant, rude and just awful. But Betty soon finds out not everything seems to be cut and dried for the beanie wearing boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so hopefully I didn't make too many mistakes.

Jughead walked in the Riverdale High halls like he owned the place. He looked like he did. A Riverdale Football team jacket, expensive shoes and sports car out front. His dad was the fourth richest person in Riverdale (after the Lodges, Blossoms and Mantles of course).

He acted the part too. With all the girls (and some boys) falling for him every step he took; he was the epitome of a typical jock from a teenage high-school chick flick. He fit perfectly with the popular, rich kids at Riverdale as he was one himself. Every day he sat with Cheryl and Reggie for lunch, the two most popular people in the state. Every afternoon he played football on the field and every night there somehow would be another girl in his bed, fucking him and the next morning that would be the gossip in this school walls.

He had the seemingly perfect life.

“Donnie darko,” Reggie nudged him on the shoulder as he joined him walking down the hall. Reggie had somehow come up with different pop culture nicknames for him every single week. Jughead didn’t mind, not if he wanted to get tackled on the field extra hard today.

“Hey Reginald,” Jughead shot back as Reggie laughed. Moose (Riverdale’s resident dumb ass athlete) joined their group. “How was Vanessa?”

He scoffed, “she is the least interesting person I’ve ever met. She doesn’t stop screaming and it gets so fucking annoying.” He proceeded to knock a person onto the floor as everyone laughed, “get out of the way fag.” Reggie proceeded to kick him in the stomach and kept walking, pretending like nothing happened. “Adding her to the book of conquests. Two out of ten.” 

Jughead couldn’t help roll his eyes, “You guys still do that thing?”

“I’m surprised you backed out. It’s growing full. We’ve basically hit everyone straight girl here except for a few.” He glanced over to Betty Cooper who was helping the poor guy up. “You should re-join Jug. You’ll probably make it full seeming as you always take a lady home with you every night.”

Moose chuckled, “your dad isn’t home from his business trip yet? Man, try something different, bring back more than one.” Reggie and Moose fist bumped as Jughead couldn’t help gagging. 

“You two are fucking idiots. I’m going to my locker.” Jughead stirred in the opposite direction, heading back to the entrance.  
“You lose man!” he could hear Reggie yell behind him, getting quieter every step he took. 

As much as he hated Reggie and Moose, they seemed to be his best friends. They did all the stupid shit together and Chuck like to put it “you don’t disrespect the bro code.”

He was so relieved when he got to his locker. It was his supposed safe place from the rest of the football heads. He twisted the knob open and hit it open to relieve his most secreted item. His notebook. Inside were some photos from years ago, nothing he’d brag about today. However, he couldn’t help his eyes linger to one. It was a polaroid of him at a booth in Pop’s taken by his old best friend Archie Andrews. What a long time ago before popularity and wealth got the better of him and grabbed the attention of Cheryl and Reggie. 

What a much better time.

It was now lunch and he sat across Cheryl Blossom, head cheerleader and all round bitch. Jughead pulled out a cheeseburger with some fries and a can of Coke. 

“That is disgusting,” she commented taking out her salad. “Do you eat anything other than carbs?”

“Do you do anything other than be a big-time bitch?” he retaliated taking juicy bite into the patty. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “you fucking ass.” Threating him with a fork and sticking it in her salad.

“Says the one who’s a literal walking cliché.”

Both of their eyes wondered to the three people who entered the lunch area.

One of them was the raven-haired beauty, Veronica Lodge, the richest person in Riverdale, debatable when compared to the entire state. Not only did she have her own reality show but also could buy the whole town in a heartbeat. She looked rich too, wearing expensive gowns and heels to school like it was a casual thing you did.

The next one was Archie Andrews, Veronica’s boyfriend. Cheryl stopped staring when the red headed musician walked in. Unlike the rest of the group, Cheryl confided in Jughead. She (unlike Chuck and Reggie) acted more like a friend to Jughead and she had previously told him about the slight crush she had on the Lodge heiress. Archie saw him looking at them and gave a cheerful smile at Jug, which he in return gave a glare.

“Why can't one of you asses date her instead of Archie. At least then she’d hang out with me,” Cheryl muttered to herself.

The last person was Betty Cooper. He gave her a glance which she gladly returned with a scoff. 

Elizabeth Cooper hated Jughead.

Hate is a very strong word but she would use it to perfectly describe their relationship. She hated Jughead like there was no tomorrow and she would happily show you how much.

They hated each other. Betty could not stand him what so ever. 

“Stop making love eyes to Cooper,” Cheryl broke his trance. “You know how much she hates you. She’s such a bitch. I’d use much harsher words but blood is thicker than water.”

“I don’t like her, not even one fucking bit,” he threw his burger gently back on his tray. “I’m going to my locker.”

He disappeared behind into the shadows and reappeared at his lonely locker. Thankfully the hall was completely empty. He proceeded to open his locker door and pull out his journal. The leather on the cover started to peel off. The pages were already a yellow colour. He quickly bent down and stuffed it in his bag.

“Hey Jughead,” a female voice came from behind the locker door. He looked up to see a pair of tanned legs, going for miles. She was wearing a pastel pink skirt, high waisted that ran down to her thighs. A glimpse of blue was underneath the fabric; he didn’t want to ponder that much on it. He noticed her hair wasn’t in her usual ponytail but instead down on her shoulders.

“Betty, what do you want?” he asked getting back up.

“I want you to apologise.”

“For what?”

“For Reggie knocking and kicking Kevin down in the hall this morning. He ended up in the ER!” her shouting echoed the thin walls. 

Jughead smirked, “you’re cute when you yell.”

She took a step closer. He saw in her eyes the anger she held for him. “Shut the fuck up Jughead. Apologies to Kevin or I tell Weatherbee what happened and you’re going to regret even doing anything…”

“Why do I have to apologies for something Reggie did? I’m not his dog Betty.”

She clenched her fist, something to refrain her from going insane. She gritted her teeth slightly.

“You’re such a fucking ass hole. You know that? You used to be nice. The nerve you have, to show up to this school after you fuck a girl and leave her miserable while you move on to the next one. You show no respect for anything.” Her face turned red and tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes but she blinked them back. This was no time for crying. “To think, I actually liked you. I thought you were decent enough to call a friend but you’re just a sick douchebag.”

“Anything else Juliet?” he raised a lazy eye brow.

Betty took a heavy exhale, clenching her fists further into the crescent shaped scars in her palms. Kneading her eyebrows together, he turned his back to her. “Yeah, I feel really bad for every single girl who has laid in that bed of yours. You’re utterly disgusting.”

He laughed, turning around to walk away from her. “See you later princess.” 

Her blood was boiling. Her body started to heat and before she knew it, she punched his locker. Her clenched fists left an indent, bending the metal inwards like a crater hitting the Earth’s surface. She proceeded to storm off in the other direction, to go wash her bloody hands off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo.
> 
> Welcome back.
> 
> This chapter is horribly written, probably has millions of mistakes and what not but I had to write it before my brain decides to switch off. 
> 
> Tumblr: @annioe

It was official. Senior year was a pain in the ass.

Not only did Betty cram study for all her exams in the span of an hour, keeping up a social life was a whole different scenario. Especially if you have Veronica Lodge as your best friend.

After Veronica moved into the biggest house in Riverdale, she wanted to throw parties every weekend. Lucky today, she invited Betty over for a ‘study session.’

It was just after school and they both were in Veronica Lodge’s living. With a coffee table full of snacks and a range of movies to choose from, this was Veronica’s idea of studying.

“Come on Betty. We’ll study after we watch the movie,” Veronica whined, pressing the buttons on the TV remote.

“You always say that but we never do.” Veronica rolled her eyes.

“I promise I’ll be productive. Just choose a movie to watch.”

“Fine…” Betty glanced over the options. Of course, Veronica would choose the teen dramas. “Why not Legally Blonde?”

Veronica giggled slightly, “okay.”

Clicking on the movie. Betty kneaded her eyebrows together, frustrated.

“Thinking of something?”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Veronica smirked. “It’s just you can’t keep your mind of studying, can you?”

Betty cuddled up in the woolly blanket Veronica had given her. She wrapped her arms around her long legs, resting her chin on her knees. “Not if it’s the reason why I’m in your house.”

“But is it because of something else?”

“What do you mean?” Betty rose a confused eyebrow.

Veronica slouched back into the black, leather sofa. “During lunch you left really early. Usually you leave fifteen minutes after but you left when Jug left. Please tell me you two have no drama.”

“I just went to go talk to him about Kevin. It was nothing.” She tried explaining, not taking her eyes off the movie. “We still hate each other,” she added, not exactly knowing why.

Veronica burst out laughing. “Seriously Betty? The way I see it, you’re head over heels in love with Jughead Jones. Just admit it.”

Betty’s face flushed red, not with embarrassment but with anger. “What the fuck Veronica? I hate him so much.”

“That’s my point B,” Veronica paused. Betty clenched her fists, not as hard as before but just enough for her to feel the stinging. To distract herself, she grabbed a marshmallow from the bowl and stuffed it in her mouth.

“I’m not talking about this now V.” Betty replied, chewing on the sugary goodness.

Veronica giggled to herself and continued to watch Elle pine over Warner.

A few minutes in, approximately where Elle applies for Harvard, Veronica randomly commented, “Jughead is going to NYU.”

Betty glared at Veronica who was still fascinated by the movie. A slight groan escaped her lips as her head hit the back of the couch.

“God, why did you do this to me?” she muttered to herself.

Everyone knew Betty was going to NYU. It was her school of choice. If it was by coincidence that Jughead didn’t know maybe Betty would let it slide. The fact was, Jughead did know. He was the first one to find out when ears dropping on Veronica and her conversation. Not only was Jughead arrogant, he was also a nosey pig.

Betty sighed, grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry. “I wonder how he had the brain capacity to go to school, let alone getting accepted to NYU. Doesn’t he have anything better to do than to torment me?”

Veronica rested her arm on the edge of the couch. “Betty stop being so stubborn.”

“I’m not stubborn.”

“Yes you are. Haven’t you noticed anything?” Veronica stood up from the seat. She paused the movie. “Betty you’re so oblivious.”

“Stop saying that. Just tell me what’s going on.”

“Jughead likes you.”

Betty burst into laughter, tears almost falling from her eyes. “Jughead likes me? Good one Veronica.”

Veronica frowned, falling back into the couch. “It’s so obvious B. The way he looks at you, the fact he’s going to NYU…”

“For all we know Ronnie, Jughead could have gotten in with his writing. He’s stated to be a good author,” Betty interrupted still laughing. “Fine,” she said, clearing the non-existing tear off her cheek, “then why hasn’t he joined the Blue and Gold? Why is it only me?”

Veronica gushed. “Because he doesn’t know he likes you!” She squealed a little too loudly. Betty tried ignoring her by pressing play on the movie but Veronica instantly stopped her. She reached out for Betty’s arm and dragged her out the room, up the stairs.

“Ronnie…” Betty whined from the intensity Veronica was gripping her arm.

“Study time!”

Veronica proceeded to push Betty into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

“What is wrong with you V?” Betty finally asked, sitting on her gigantic bed. Veronica peered out the window into the distance.

“Study time.”

“No…” Betty walked next to her. “Oh. Of course.”

Veronica’s neighbour, Jughead, was in his backyard shirtless walking towards his crystal-clear pool. He had toned muscles, nothing too prominent but it was still noticeable. This was Veronica’s definition of studying.

“Betty…” Veronica gushed while looking at Jughead’s abs. “How could you not want that?”

Betty rolled her eyes, but somehow she couldn’t get attention off the raven-haired boy. “I’m not shallow Veronica. I don’t find arrogant, egotistic guys attractive.”

“He isn’t that bad Betty. You just need to see it from a different perspective.”

“Trust me,” Betty rested her chin on her hands, still facing the boy. “I know enough.”

Veronica glanced at Betty with a smirk. “Why do you hate him so much anyway?”

Betty frowned. “He’s selfish. He only cares about his repetition and…”

“He’s incredibly hot,” Veronica teased. “Are you sure you’re not jealous?”

“Jealous?” Betty laughed dryly.

Veronica gasped, “You are!”

“Am not.”

“Yes you are B,” Veronica voice turned higher, louder for that matter. The realisation hit her like a truck. How was Veronica Lodge so blind?

“You’re jealous of all the girls take home with him because you’re not one of them. You’re jealous because Jug likes all them and not you. That’s the real reason why you hate him.”

“No!” her voice broke. “Veronica please,” she whispered, practically begging.

“It’s because Jug doesn’t pay attention to you, so you hate him because of it. BETTY IT’S MAKING SENSE NOW.”

“VERONICA PLEASE STOP!” Betty screamed, feeling her cheeks turn red.

Veronica sighed, “Betty just admit you have the biggest crush on Jughead.”

Betty was now standing directly opposite the window peering to Jughead’s backyard. He was sitting along the pool side, kicking the water. A girl walked out of his house. She was highly recognisable to Betty’s eyes. It was Tana.

Tana Mayne was Jughead’s on and off girlfriend. Every so often they’d break up due to some issue and somehow they forgive each other and they were back again. Betty despised her with a passion. Unlike Cheryl Blossom (Betty would consider a friend) who seemed to have seen passed the daily childish bullying, Tana was the platitude rumour spreading bitch. When Veronica first arrived, Tana was the one telling everyone that she had STDs due to her being a New York prostitute. To Veronica’s disgust, which was ethically justified, she fought fire with ice. Being the richest girl in Riverdale with a hit reality show, Veronica told her millions of adoring fans about Tana and her remarks. Twitter turned into a shit storm that day which thankfully made Tana apologise. Tana was still the bully she was. She had made Betty’s life a living hell more than once.

What confused Betty the most was why Jughead was so interested in her. She was the devil in heels and badly dyed blonde hair. She had a horrible personality, which Betty first thought, seemed to compliment Jughead. Betty couldn’t lie; she was incredibly attractive. Like the rest of the rich town she wore designer dresses and compared to Betty, she was a Russian supermodel while Betty was a street rat.

Betty was highly self-conscious. She hated everything about her. Her weight, her face and even herself for doing these horrible things. To release the bubbling anger from inside her, she had dug her fingers into her palms. Even though it was a slow process, it developed over time, causing the crescent shaped markings on her skin. It was a coping mechanism.

Betty looked back to see Tana in her overly revealing bikini, showing off her massive curves. The thought came back to her.

_How could Jughead not want that?_

Betty looked at her reflection in the window. She didn’t have big curves or clear skin. She had scars all over her body. No wonder people found her unlovable.

With Tana’s straight bleach, blonde hair, she sat next to Jughead. Betty narrowed her eyes on her, wishing she would just burn alive. Tana caught sight of this, turning Jug’s head to give him a massive kiss on his lips. It seemed to have caught him off guard as his eyes widened as she pressed her lips against his. She seemed to deepen the kiss, pressing her body against his and she ran her hand down his chest.

Betty switched her attention to her feet. She found it disturbing. Jughead clearly wasn’t happy so why would he want to be there?

“Earth to Betty Cooper?” Veronica’s voice finally emerged. “Do you like Jughead or not?”

Enough stalling. She took a deep breath in before whispering, “I like Jughead. More than like.”

Veronica was in awe, wrapping her arms around Betty, comforting her. “You’re too cute Betty. Don’t worry, I won’t say a word.”

“Thanks Ronnie,” she whispered into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :) Next part coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the chapter was slightly rushed (okay massively rushed) but I wanted to release it and try and get to the juicy parts of the story. Sorry if it makes zero sense so far, just tell me in the comments and I'll try fix it :) I hope you enjoy and I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.

She thought she started having a crush on Jughead since she first laid her eyes on him.

Betty was sixteen years old. 

New year, new Betty. She wanted to finally make her mark in the quiet town.

She had finally decided to get over Archie. Her feelings for him turned out to be platonic and nothing else. No matter how hard she tried, Archie would pine over the raven-haired girl called Veronica Lodge.

It had been a year since the Lodge heiress moved from the Big Apple to the small suburbs of Riverdale and she had already made a statement. A big one.

After her heart getting shattered constantly she planned on doing as much as she could to distract her from the crumbling Earth around her. She joined the Blue and Gold (well re-created the Blue and Gold), tried out for the River Vixens and even ran for student council. She had high expectations for this year but she’d like to reach them.

That was until Archie walked in with a broody boy with a crown beanie walked through those very doors. 

Betty was organising her locker in alphabetical order. It was a habit Alice seemed to have given her after asking her to sort The Register’s files. Everything had to be pristine in the Cooper household and that rule applied to everywhere she went.

There was the pre-school chatter that always occurred on the first day of school. People would talk about what they did on the holidays, what exciting things they would have encountered on said holidays and the rumours that already involved mass amounts of drama.

She shut the door to her locker. That’s when everything turned silent. 

He wasn’t like the rest of the students around them. He was dark, he almost looked demonic with his black jeans and oddly placed suspenders. He looked sardonic. He was the human embodiment of sarcasm. But even with the black covering most his body, he had piecing blue eyes. Sky blue. They seemed to look through her like she was a ghost. He contrasted with the colourful, go-happy students of Riverdale High and that made many eyes draw to him. 

Betty couldn’t stop starring. Even though he was different, it seemed to be a good different. He was incredibly attractive with his dark brown hair flowing down perfectly, three black spots aligned with his chiselled jaw and again with those ocean blue eyes. Compared to Archie, he didn’t look as built but there were still some visual muscles on him.

The whispers and murmurs started up again but this time, she knew they were about the stranger. 

She didn’t even know she was drooling until the two boys started approaching her way.

“Betty! How have you been?” Archie enveloped Betty into a bear hug. “I haven’t seen you all Summer!”

She smiled a tooth showing grin. “I missed you so much. How was Toronto?”

“Amazing. Hey Jughead,” he laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “this is Betty. My best friend.”

She gave him a sugary grin, one that could cause cavities. “Hey… Jughead was it?”

He seemed to have phased out of their conversation because when Betty raised another eyebrow and repeated his name, he shook his head and looked at Betty’s mellow green eyes. His pure blue eyes brightened and he moved his mouth but no words came out. Betty and Archie just smiled, trying not to be rude. 

He finally got his words out, “hey.”

Archie spoke up, “Jug’s the… introverted type.”

Betty nodded her, “I can tell.”

His cheeks turned scarlet red. Maybe out of embarrassment? Either way, Betty felt a hit to the gut. Guilt.

“I didn’t mean that in any rude way, it’s just that you look the part… I mean… you have this grunge aesthetic going on and I just assumed… but assuming is rude but I didn’t mean it in that way…”

“You’re rambling,” he smirked. 

Betty stiffened, then gave out a relieving laugh. “Yeah, I tend to that.”

Archie grabbed Jug’s shoulder, “I’ll be right back. Need to sign my name up for football tryouts. Hopefully you two will get along?”

Jug just nodded before Archie ran down the corridor. Betty shot Archie a wave and a giggle before turning her full attention to Jughead. “So… Jughead… how did you and Archie meet?”

“Um…” his tone sounding a lot softer than before, “I moved here during the holidays. Archie and I have been friends since we were little but over the years we parted. By this time last year, we didn’t talk. So, my dad wanted to move somewhere new and then he remembered here.”

“Weird, I never Archie talking about you,” Betty sounded a bit bitter about the fact Archie kept some secrets from her.

“I’m not something to brag about,” he quietly laughed. “He was showing me around but I guess he ditched me for football. Typical Archie.”

“I don’t mind showing you around, if that’s what you want.” 

He smiled a bit wider. “That’ll be great.” 

She swung her backpack onto her right shoulder and started walking side by side with Jughead. He didn’t have the best welcoming presence but the silence was comfortable. He made comments on the various things they’d past and she’d laugh. He had a great scene of humour.

They ended up in their first class. Advanced Chemistry.

“I’m guessing you’ll sit next to Archie,” she swayed, leaning her shoulder against the door.

“If Archie’s smart enough to get into Advanced Chemistry, maybe I’m a genius.”

Betty laughed a bit too hard at his joke. It wasn’t like it was that funny. Was she just doing this to make him feel a little less awkward? Is it to make him like her? Well, whatever reason it was she snorted. She covered her nose and mouth her hands, shell shocked. A Cooper never snorts.

“I’m so sorry, I’m such an embarrassment.” She waved her hands around but tried to avoid eye contact with him. 

He had this stupid smug look on his face. “It’s cute.”

And there it was. The day Betty stomach officially collapsed. Her heart skipped a beat. Her mind turned to mush. 

After that catastrophe she was unable to speak. Her words turned into air as soon as she said them.

“I…” she spat out. Thankfully the teacher arrived to unlock the door. 

She sprinted to her seat, waiting for Veronica Lodge to arrive. Jughead walked in behind her but was stopped by the welcome from their teacher.

Veronica Lodge strutted in behind him and stopped in his tracks. She looked a little stunned before shaking her head and to Betty. “Betty… who’s the smoke show?”

“Shut up Veronica,” Betty pulled her chair out and set her books on the metal desk. “You have a boyfriend.”

“So? Does that prevent me from looking at hot guys?” Veronica raised an eyebrow in offence. “I just wanted to know. I swear I’ve seen him before.”

“His name’s Jughead. Weird name, right?”

“But he’s cute,” Veronica added. She had that suspicious smirk.

“Shut up. He’s okay…” she lied. Betty Cooper was such a horrible liar. Veronica picked this up and nudged her on the shoulder.

“Have you talked to him?”

“Yeah. I showed him around, we walked here together,” she opened her textbook, “he was Archie’s best friend.”

“No way!” Veronica gasped. One thing Veronica was good at; it was making everything overdramatic. “Our boyfriends are best friends like us.”

Betty flushed red. Boyfriend.

“He’s not my boyfriend V.”

“He will be,” she winked. 

“Please stop.”

“You know I never will.”

・・・

It was several months later.

Betty’s afternoons were spent at Pop’s with Veronica, Archie and Kevin. But since all of them were unavailable; she got stuck with Jughead. They hung out during school but Jug was such a mystery. He never talked about his personal life, they never went to his house. Betty was starting to worry he was on the run from the law. 

So, when he invited her to his house, she was suspicious. She told her mum that she was going to his house and she was less than happy.

“This Jughead Jones? I’ve heard of him,” her mum was in kitchen preparing for dinner. Betty was at the kitchen bar, finishing off her algebra homework. 

“You have?” she raised an eyebrow. Though her mum ran The Register, she rarely involved herself in high school drama. 

All her mum did was nod her head. “He moved here a few weeks ago with his father. Don’t know what happened to his mum but I heard he has a sister.”

“Oh,” Betty tilted her head towards the floor. Is this why Jug never talked about his personal life?

“Don’t get yourself involved with that family. They’re danger Betty. Like the rest of the rich families, they’re rude and live in their own little world.”

Betty got out her stool, “Jughead… the Jones live there?”

Alice nodded, “yep. Didn’t you know? I thought he was your friend?”

“He never mentioned it,” Betty admitted grabbing her bag. “I’ll be home before ten.”

“Okay,” Alice’s back was turned to Betty as she hovered over the stove. “Just call me if you need anything.”

・・・

She was standing in front of a Jug’s house. Saying it was big was an absolute understatement. Like Thornhill, their house was marvellously decorated with greenery. They had a huge wooden door which stood out amongst everything else. She took a deep breath in. It’s just Jughead.

She built up enough courage to go to the door. Her hand knocked on the dark wood and waited for a response.   
“Hello?” an unfamiliar voice asked behind the door. Her voice was higher pitched than Jug’s. Betty instead there was a little girl with the same curly hair Jug has. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Jughead. Is he home?”

“You look pretty,” the girl smiled at Betty with a grin. Her two front teeth were missing but she still looked adorable. She looked around the age of five, adding to her cute innocence.

“Thank you,” Betty was in awe and returned a bigger smile. 

“Juggie upstairs,” the girl replied sheepishly.

“Thanks so much sweetie,” Betty opened the door a little wider for her to walk in.

“My name’s Forsythia,” the girl followed her, stumbling over a bit. “Juggie calls me Jellybean.”

Betty kneeled to Jellybean’s height. She gripped onto her forearms and gave them a small squeeze. “You certainly are a cute bean.”

“Betty?” Jughead was standing on top of the monstrous staircase. He was dressed a little more formally than usual. 

Jellybean skipped up the stairs, grabbed his jacket and pulled him down. He almost tripped and Betty giggled when Jellybean reached her but didn’t stop. Swiftly, Jellybean dodged Betty’s legs and hid behind them. “Protect me Betty!” she squealed when Jug face to face with the blonde.

Betty’s hands started tensing up when Jug stared at her. She was frozen still; her heart beat fast and she felt like collapsing by the immense pressure Jughead’s eyes had on her. He simply smirked at Betty. “You’re blocking me from my sister.”

She bit her lip and laughed, turning her head over her shoulder and seeing the brunette girl snickering and trying to control her giggles. 

“Come here,” Jughead looked down at his sister.

“Make me,” Jellybean crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

If you asked Betty before if they were related, she’d say maybe distant relative. But what conspired next would get her to say a definite yes. 

Jughead bolted behind Betty which made Jelly run in front of her. He proceeded to playfully run after the snickering mess. Up and down the stairs, into various rooms. The three were laughing their heads off, until Jellybean ran towards Betty, jumped into her arms and clutch her stationary body for dear life. She shrieked in fear when Jug came into site, burying her face into the crook of Betty’s shoulder. He was puffing, his chest inflating and Betty couldn’t help herself when his muscles underneath the fabric appeared.

He jogged up to them with an easy-going smile. Betty started cradling Jelly.

“Can I have my sister back?” he puffed.

Betty turned to head to Jelly who said “no!” into her shoulder.

Jug gave a relieving laugh. “I’m guessing Betty’s your sister now?”

“I’ve always wanted a little sister,” Betty tickled Jelly’s stomach, making her giggle even more. She let her back onto the ground, keeping her tiny hand in hers.

“Sorry to split up this family reunion but Jug and I need to go on our date,” a sadly familiar voice spoke from behind them. Jellybean must’ve forgotten to lock it because when they turned around, there stood the valley girl herself. Tana Mayne. 

She strutted her way up to Jug, hooking her arm with his. Like usual she was wearing something short and loose. A black lace up shirt with her cleavage obviously meant to pop out and a shirt which didn’t seem revealing but anything on that girl looked overly sexualised. “Oh look, it’s Betty fatso herself. I’m surprised I didn’t see you considering how… spacious you are.”  
Betty stared at her feet. She shouldn’t be shocked; Tana would say her comments daily but this felt different. Possibly because Betty was in a more vulnerable in this circumstance or it’s because Jug was around to hear her insults. “I’m surprised you know how to say spacious,” she shot back. It shouldn’t have felt as victorious as it felt.

Tana’s fake extensions swung around not hearing Betty’s comeback, facing Jug. She gave him a flirtatious grin and clung to his arm. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Betty,” Jug’s voice was dry and scratchy, “you don’t mind taking care of Jellybean, do you?”

The girl smiled. Her eyes widened and she was pulling on Betty’s hand. How could she say no?

“Sure.”

Tana looked at the enthusiastic girl bouncing around. “How cute.”

Jellybean stopped and did a dog like growl towards Tana. “Only Betty can call me cute.” She huffed and crossed her miniature arms.

“I guess ferrel people stick together,” Tana rolled her eyes and pulled Jug towards the door. 

She could make out him saying ‘thank you,’ before disappearing.

・・・

Fast-forward a few weeks later. It was eight-thirty. Betty was sitting at the foot of Jellybean’s bed, reading her a story before she went to sleep.

Jellybean was the best. She was optimistic and energetic yet had sophistication you wouldn’t normally see a five-year-old having. She was smart for her age too, picking up how to play Mario quickly (though she was a beginner, she had quick reflexes when it came to video games. She kept beating Betty; her excuse was she was letting her win but in actuality, she just sucked) and she had the flexibility of a gymnast. She was everything Betty could wish for in a sister, even remind her a little of Polly and how they’d act her age.

So, when Jug asked her to baby sit her every week she couldn’t agree more. She loved spending time with his sister (not to mention the butterflies in her stomach whenever he talked to her.)

She was reading some book about cats and dog exploring the street. It didn’t take long for the story to meet an end and Jellybean was more than sad.

“Another one please?” the girl begged, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

Betty placed the book back in her bookshelf. “I’m sorry love but it’s time for you to sleep.”

“No!” she whined. “Just one more?”

“I’m sorry sweetie,” Betty made her way back to her bed. “It’s time for sleep.”

Jellybean lifted her covers, getting out and picking a stuffed elephant off the floor. “Please? Juggie doesn’t get home until ten.”

Betty’s face shifted. Why would Jug come back so late? Especially if his dad was obviously not home. Did he have a late-night job?

Betty returned with a new book, “one more.” 

“You’re nicer than any of Juggie’s girlfriends, why can’t he date you?” Jellybean spontaneously asked. It caught Betty off guard and now her mouth was half open, unable to say anything.

“I…”   
She could feel the heat of her cheeks spread to her chest. How would she know why Jug didn’t like her?

“Jug doesn’t date nice people,” Jellybean sulked. Her eyes were sad and watery. Feeling sorry, Betty pulled her into a hug. It was comforting but she couldn’t get her words out of her head.

Was that the reason he never liked Betty? Because she was ‘nice’?

The words shouldn’t have hurt her as much as they did. She felt a sting on her palm. Her fingers were blood red, something she didn’t notice until now.

She excused herself and asked where the nearest bathroom was. After wishing her a good night, she found it down the corridor. She washed her hands under the cold water. It stung worse than her heart did but it was nice to feel her pain throughout her body. 

After the marks were wiped clean of blood she looked herself in the mirror. This was why Jug never liked her.

She saw herself differently that night. She gave into the darkness that the people at school created for her. She believed every word they said about her appearance, how she was easy, a whore. She realised how insecure that made her. She didn’t realise it herself but everything changed about her ever since school started.

She stopped wearing as much pink as she used too. They said it was childish and dumb. When she joined the River Vixens there was an expectation that she’d be seeking popularity and a slut. She now believed that. 

Her hands started curling up again but she didn’t stop them. She embraced it. She embraced the anger and frustration the words gave her. 

Then she remembered Jug.

How Jug had changed within the first few weeks.

He had stopped hanging out with them. He never hung out with Archie, Veronica or herself. Archie and him seem to talk before and after school but never in-between. The only time she’d ever see him was in her classes which he sat next to her but he never said a word. And even though Veronica and him were never close, he’d usually give her a wave or a greeting but now his introductions were nothing.

Jug had joined the football team and to her surprise, he was excellent at it. That must’ve been when Jug started hanging out with Reggie and Chuck. He started hanging out with Tana.

Her nails dug deeper into her flesh. It hurt but she kept going. She needed to let everything out. The realisation was too much for her. It came all at once and she didn’t notice the tears streaming down her face.

Tana.

He had chosen Tana over them, over her.

And who could blame him?

She took another look in the mirror.

She was right. 

She was fat. She was ugly and she was hideous. Who wouldn’t choose her over Betty?

Archie chose Veronica over Betty. Jug chose Tana. 

The world just made her unlovable.

Betty’s hands slipped and now she crumbled to the ground. Her legs were to her chest and her tears fell to the rug beneath her.

Was she that blind? Jug would never love her. 

Tana was perfect. She was beautiful. She was popular and rich. Everything that Betty wasn’t.

Her sadness quickly changed to anger. Jealousy fuelled her hands to dig deeper. 

Betty should’ve been used to getting rejected. Archie rejected her for her best friend. Why was Jug any different? He was just another one of Betty’s stupid crushes. 

But he was different. He seemed genuine, nothing like Archie.

She opened her eyes to see her sitting on the tiled floor. Her hands were bleeding and the red droplets came onto her shirt. She stood up and washed everything up before anyone could notice.

Her eyes were still blood shot, a clear sign of her crying. Her hands were trembling. Everything happened to quickly but she couldn’t make it stop. Her mind drifted off into deeper and darker thoughts that she’d never wish upon. 

“Betty?”

The voice was soft but it made her go still.

Shit.

The door opened slowly to reveal Jughead’s horrified face. His eyes were caught on hers. But before he could say another word Betty was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will continue the flashback and I hope I cover why Betty hates Jug so much. This isn't the end and I hate to say it but things might go downhill next chapter. But don't worry, everything will return to normal once we get back to the present.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next chapter. I procrastinated all my other stuff (which was a bad idea) just to finish this chapter and upload it for you guys :) Hope you like it.

Betty just needed to talk to Jug. He was her friend; he’d be completely honest with her. 

She’d just tell him what happened. That she had an anxiety attack and when she saw him, it just made things embarrassing. She’d tell him that she was jealous of Tana and had a crush on him and she didn’t know if Tana was a good influence on him and Jellybean.

And if he rejected her feelings, so be it. 

He’d tell her if she was fat, or skinny, or liked her back. He had the easy part.

But every time she’d see him in the halls or in class, she would chicken out. 

He’d hate her. She was a mess. After seeing what she did in his bathroom, there was no way he’d want to be seen around her. 

That was until a week later in Chemistry.

Archie was still in Toronto visiting his mum and Veronica was in New York, so Betty had to face him eventually. There was nowhere to hide now.

She waited patiently for him to come.

But when he entered through the door, Betty was not prepared.

He sat in the seat next to her, opening his textbook and began to read the highlighted notes. 

Betty took glances at him before whispering, “hey.”

“Hey.” His voice sounded rough, like he hadn’t drunk anything for hours.

But thank god, he was talking to her again. “I just…” she paused. 

“Betty… do you want to talk about it?”

The question lingered in the air for a second. 

On one hand, she’d love to tell him everything that happened, the fact that Tana is pulling him in a deep dark hole full of bitchiness and that he needs to stop before she completely loses him. She wanted to tell him everything she said about her, how she was a slut and a skank. How she didn’t fit in. He was her friend. He’d listen to her.

But she didn’t want to make him at fault. He didn’t intend on making Betty frustrated and anxious, he didn’t even like her back. 

He gently placed his hand on her, giving her a worried look. 

“This afternoon at Pops,” he whispered with soft eyes. “I wish I was there for you…” 

Betty looked down at their connected hands. He did so too, quickly retrieving it thinking she was uncomfortable.

It had seemed to have calmed her. She didn’t have a pounding weight on her chest but instead had her lungs aching from his touch. She nodded her head with a speechless face and proceeded to write in her book.

・・・

She was standing in front of Pops. It was a lot quieter than usual. Usually teens would be hanging outside, some would be smoking behind the building, others would be laughing in the booths, eating their food. But no one was here except Pops and Jughead, who was fiddling with his fingers and looking at his half-eaten burger. 

He gradually moves his head up, his face slightly disappointed when he saw her. But she buried the doubt and with the upmost confidence, made her way to his booth. 

She sat across from him, folding her legs and looked at him, waiting for a word to come out. 

“Betty,” he stumbled over the word, “I didn’t think you’d show up.” He pushed his burger aside but continued to play with his hands.

She shrugged, “I didn’t know you’d show up this early.”

“I’m sorry.” He sighed, finally stopping his hands. “I’m sorry I left you alone that night.”

She raised an eyebrow for him to elaborate.

“I know how hard it is when you have panic attacks, I have a fair few myself. But if you have anything to talk about, I’m here. I’ll always be here,” he tried to grab her hand but she swiftly moved it away.

She now was staring out the tinted window. The red and purple lights were vibrant on her face and it highlighted her cheekbones and eyes. “If I tell you why I had a panic attack, please don’t take offense to it.”

He nodded slowly.

“My attack was about Tana.”

He stiffened. “Oh…”

Betty could feel her eyes water as she kept talking, “she’s been tormenting me. It’s hard to cope with it when your parents and entire school is telling you the exact same thing. Veronica and Kevin try to hide it from me but I know they believe everything the rumours say. It hurts me, emotionally and physically. I’m supposed to be perfect girl-next-door, Elizabeth Cooper. The girl who’s timid and innocent and naïve but is too clueless to know she’s a whore and a slut. The one who’s easy to bully and is too happy. I have such high expectations and I try to reach them but when I do I get abused by my parents and school but when I pass with flying colours, people think I’m the girl who you can flirt into doing your homework and can easily get laid because I act desperate for attention.”

Her palms started curling again, enough to harm the new layer of skin that healed. 

She sniffed and realised that she had been crying. She looked at Jughead expecting that he was making fun of her but instead, he was calmly looking at her, quite shameful. 

Betty took another breathe before continuing, “and people know that it hurts me, no matter how hard I try to hide it. She loves making me miserable. Cheryl even tried to help me but it made things worse, for her and me. More on me,” she sadly laughed which made Jughead get up and sit next to her.

She was surprised by his offer when he wrapped her into a hug, burying his face into her golden hair. He started to gently rub circles on her back, soothing the stinging in her gut. For once today, she didn't feel as anxious or as nervous. She didn’t feel the need to conceal her feelings with a façade. She was perfectly fine sitting in Pops, with Jughead Jones quietly hugging her.

・・・

“Hey Betty, can I sit?”

Betty anxiously looked up. Tana was standing there in all her glory, holding her Starbucks. Betty gave a sign for her to sit but she remained standing.

“Some little birdy told me what happened yesterday. At Pops. You and MY boyfriend were just sitting in that little booth of yours. Per my source, you two were having an intimate moment, weren’t you?”

“Tana…” Betty tried interrupting but was soon cut off.

“Tell me Betty. What were you talking about with Jug? How much of a damn pussy you are? I know about your damn feelings towards my Juggie and I’ll make your life a nightmare if I have to” she raised her voice. 

She had fire in her eyes, enough to burn Betty alive. “You listen to me, you dumb cow. You stay away from my boyfriend or I’ll tell him myself about your petty feelings towards him and make it so that you have to move schools.” She gritted her teeth, “I get my way no matter what and don’t you dare tell anyone about it. You stupid thot.”

She flipped her hair and turned on her heels, proceeding to storm back to her table, like nothing had happened. 

・・・

Her hand hovered the door handle. When she finally got herself to do the simple action, the familiar voice answered.

“Betty?”

“You told her. You told her everything,” she pushed the door open and let herself in.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She licked her lips and paced around the open space. “You told Tana what happened yesterday. Jug, how could you?”

Jug trailed behind her and stopped her mid pace. He grabbed both of her shoulders. “Betty I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about.”

“Stop lying to me Jug. You don’t have to keep denying it. She’s your girlfriend, I get that but,” she took a deep breath, “she changed you.”

His grip loosened, “what do you mean?”

“Ever since you started hanging out with Tana, you’ve been so different. You stopped hanging out with me, with Archie and Veronica. You spend all your time with her, everywhere you go I see you two together.”

He paused, looking at her blankly.

“As your friend Jug, I want you to break up with her.”

His pure blue eyes turned dark, “what… why?”

She bit her lip to try and contain her tears from falling. “She’s been horrible to you Jug. She doesn’t treat you with the respect. She doesn't care about you.”

“How would you know that?” his voice sounded annoyed.

She wanted to scream, “because I treat you with respect and I absolutely care about you. I want to be with you Jughead Jones but you’re blind to see the obvious signs in front of you. I’m throwing myself out there and I want you to love me and make me yours.”

But instead she said, “I know what’s best for you Jug. I’m trying to keep you from going there. She doesn’t like you… she’d using you. I’m trying to keep our friendship going but you keep gravitating towards her. I’m your friend and…”

"Maybe I don't want to be friends Betty," Jughead spat out bitterly. His face was stone cold and didn’t have any emotion.

Her face dropped. The tears started coming at full force. Before she could get a hold of herself, she ripped his arms off her and pushed him out the way, heading towards the door.

“Wait,” Jug yelled from behind her.

She was half way down his drive way before Jug finally caught up with her. “Betty… I.”

“Leave me alone Jug.”

“Not until…”  
“Leave me alone,” she screamed, slapping his face with as much energy she had and continued to stride off into her car.

His skin burnt from the contact but it didn't hurt as much as the pain in his stomach when he saw Betty run off, out of his house a second time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed this chapter to clarify some things. It's only about 1000 words but I needed to make it a seperate chapter to finalise the flashback.
> 
> IT IS VERY ANGSTY BE WARNED. 
> 
> This story has gotten way off track. It was only supposed to be a mini story with only 5 chapters but now I have 17 chapters planned out (probably less but who knows.)
> 
> Unbetaed.

So, that’s the story. After Betty stormed out of his house she returned home to cry a few more hours. She didn’t eat for days, only drank a bit of water and stayed in bed. She skipped her perfect attendance and her mother was mad. Not only at the Jones for doing this to their daughter but at Betty for not holding her head high and sucking it up, hiding her true feelings.

Thing is, Betty had been doing that her whole life. Sixteen years of anger and frustration came out that day. Throughout those several days. Archie had tried to talk to her but it was no use. He reminded her too much of her miserable life. How she was unlovable, how she was ugly and stupid for not being strong.

She was weak, feeble. She had no guts.

Alice finally tried reaching out for her daughter. She had enough of the endless crying that woke her up at nights. She gently knocked on the door. No response. 

“Betty?”

No response.

She opened the door slightly to see Betty sitting on her bed. Her pillow was wet from the unless crying; her hair was unwashed and tangled. The only clothes she had on was a tee shirt and shorts. She hadn’t showered nor did she want to. She stared at them, not even knowing her mum had opened the door. But her focus was on the cylindrical tube in her hands.

Alice couldn’t see what they were. It was too far away. But when Betty twisted the top but it didn’t come off, she knew exactly what it was.

She was trying to open a packet of unscripted pills. 

Alice ran to her daughter, pulling the pills out of her hands. Betty clawed at her, trying to get them back. “NO!” she screamed, starting to cry again. “I NEED THEM MUM.”

Betty wanted everything to end. She needed everything to end. Sixteen years is all it took. Sixteen years of her life she had been miserable about everything. She didn't care about every time she was happy. That didn’t matter in this circumstance. The horrible, dreadful things she had to go through was all it took for her to be sitting on her bed, trying to kill herself. 

It started with Polly. Polly was taken away from her. Then it was Archie. Archie was taken away from her. Then it was her friends. Her friends rejected her. And finally, there was Jughead. The last straw. 

“BETTY” her mum yelled. Betty froze. She froze out of guilt. She knew her mum would be furious. Her body went limp and a new round of tears started to fall down her cheek. Alice hated seeing her daughters cry. Especially Betty.

She set the pills down on the pink desk near the door, far enough that Betty couldn’t grab them and do it right in front of her mum. Instead, she enveloped Betty into a tearful hug, hugging her tighter than anything. 

“I’m sorry mum,” Betty’s voice was a whisper. It was coarse and eerie. Her tone was uneven. It was surprising how much she had cried and still had tears. 

“I love you Elizabeth,” Alice whispered in return, creating her own sobs. She let go and wiped her own watery eyes. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Betty nodded slowly. 

“I don’t want you doing this again. Not ever,” her mum explained. “We can talk. I can ask a professional to talk to you.”

Betty nodded again, looking towards the ground.

“Okay,” Alice said, understanding what she had to do. 

Throughout the next few months Alice had booked Betty a few appointments. Although Betty was nervous about consoling her feelings to someone, it helped. He recommended breathing exercises for her to do whenever she had an anxiety attack. He told her a few youth groups she could go to for further help. He even told her how to deal with her depression and what to do if it got as serious as it did.

What she didn't tell him was the crescent shaped moons that remained on her hands. They were her secret.

She didn’t tell anyone about that night or the week that followed. She lied to Veronica that she was just sick and had a bad fever. Archie was harder to trick. He knew that when her blinds are closed, it means something is very wrong. She told him that the anxiety about Polly got to her again.

But there was Jughead. 

She didn’t see him until the week that followed and already she was terrified.

He saw the real her. Broken her. Not Betty, the nice girl next door.

When she saw him in the halls, she went in the other direction. In classes, they were in together, she’d try distract herself from him, even considering if she should have another mindless crush on Archie. 

She knew better than to do that. 

Soon, embarrassment turned into anger. Instead of feeling ashamed, she felt the need to shun him. He did turn arrogant and rude. Well, that’s what she kept telling herself.

Shortly he did start hanging out Chuck and Reggie full time, got into a serious relationship with Tana and left Betty on her own.

She should’ve felt happy. She could finally get her mind off him. The person who made her life turn into a living nightmare.

But whenever she saw him in the halls of Riverdale High or at the local diner Pops, he was attached with so many of Betty’s awful memories. Jughead had so many of those memories associated with him. When she thought of Jughead Jones, she remembered so much more that it was overwhelming. Things she’d love to forget.

She’d love to forget the damaged, imperfect, disastrous Betty Cooper.

Her exterior hardened. She promised herself that no matter what, that will never happen again.

Betty needed to started clean, especially towards the Jones’ son.

So, she hated him. Hated what he did to her, the memories that correlated with him. Everything.

Nevertheless, in the back of her mind, she still had feelings for the beanie wearing boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you're enjoying it so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I'm actually updating within the span of a month? It's the final week of exams and soon enough it'll be holidays! So stay tuned.

Cheryl waltzed into the student lounge and slid next to Veronica.

Veronica turned to face her and raised eyebrow.

“Ronnie, I need your help?”

“With?”

“Jughead.”

Her mouth turned into an ‘O’ shape, nodding in understanding. “What about him?”

Cheryl leaned forward to grab her phone out of her bag. “It’s obvious that he is head over heels in love with Betty. It’s written all over her face. I mean too much sexual tension,” Cheryl fake puked and shook her head. “So operation Bughead is a go.”

“Isn’t Jug back together with Tana?”

“That won’t last a week. Tana has this random cycle where one day she’ll need Jug and next, hate him. Ugh, I hate her so much.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch. “Look, as much as I would love to help you ship Betty and Jughead together, I’ll be doing too much harm to my best friend. She sensitive, it’ll crush her.”

“But once she realises Jug is her soulmate, you’re forgiven.”

“That’s extremely risky Cheryl. What if they hate each other even more?”

Cheryl scoffed and took a deep breath. “Okay fine. I’ll do it myself!”

・・・

He was doing this. Who knew Jughead Jones, the all mighty prince of Riverdale was about to do something so unbelievable.

“Hey,” he waltzed through the door of the Blue and Gold to find Betty Cooper working on her laptop.

She looked up at him with a stare. “What are you doing here?”

“Why else would I be here?” Jughead asked dumfounded. “I want to join the Blue and Gold.”

“Yeah, why?” she asked annoyed. “You’ve never been interested in anything besides football and girls.”

He went to go take a seat in front of Betty’s decorated desk. She considered the office to be her second home. It had her computer along with some school supplies just in case she forgot something at home. It was nicely organised with a few miniatures in the corner. A pot plant paired with the picture frame of her and her sister.

“Look,” he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Guidance counsellor says I need to join another extra-curricular to show my university that I have potential in writing. If I don’t take a writing subject, I have a slim chance of getting in,” he admitted. 

Betty didn’t know if she should let him in. On one hand, she would get more help around the place. Someone else she could rely on for assignments and reporting. Especially with Jughead and his social status. He might boost the reading statistics. Plus, she felt slightly bad if she didn’t help him out. 

However, she needed to remember that he was going to the same school as her. And that she hated him. Really hated him.

She nodded reluctantly, “do you have any writing with you right now?”

He lifted his backpack onto his lap and searched through it, finding any evidence of his previous works. He saw his leather book. He pushes it aside and grabbed his laptop, his second most valued item, after the book.

“Can I email you one of my works?”

She nodded, grabbing a pen and paper. “Here’s my email,” she wrote in fancy cursive. 

He quickly opened the lid of his laptop and within a minute he had emailed Betty a sample he had been working on. It was rough but good enough to test the waters. She opened it on her computer and quickly skimmed it. She smiled and turned back to Jughead, “I hate to admit it but you’re actually a good writer.” 

Jughead smiled, “that’s the best compliment you’ve ever said to me.”

“Don’t get used to it,” she teased. “Well since you’re here,” she pulled a stack of papers from under her desk, “you can start a report for me.”

He raised an eyebrow and weakly laughed, “on my first day? Isn’t there going to be a party or something?”

She looked at him like he was dumb. Well, to her, he was dumb. “I’m the only one who runs the Blue and Gold.”

“So?”

She rolled her eyes and focused back on the papers. “This is your first report. I’ll let you roam free on this one. Write about something that interests you. Anything. School related obviously. Get creative.” He took the papers and smiled at her enthusiasm. “Just make sure it meets up to my expectations. It’s due back in a month and if it’s good enough, I’ll publish it in next month’s article.”

He saluted, “yes ma’am.”

She laughed ever so slightly at his joking around and wrote something else down on the sheet of paper. 

“Here’s my number. Text me if you have any problems.”

“Isn’t exchanging numbers a stage two thing? First step is you have to like me,” he smirked cockily.

She rolled her eyes again. “Shut up. Outside these walls, I hate you. In here, I have to act civil to my fellow author. I don't want him to quit on the first day.”

They sat there smiling at eat other. They hadn’t had a proper conversation in two years and it felt nice. It felt nice not yelling their ears off and arguing. She hadn’t fully comprehended that maybe; she didn't need to stay mad at him.

That latest a few seconds before Kevin Keller walked in with a paper bag in his hands. “Hey Betty, I…” he stopped, looking at the beanie wearing boy who was sitting opposite of the blonde. “Oh, I don’t need to…”

Jug turned his attention back to Betty who was just as shocked as he was. “No I was just about to leave.” He turned to pick up his bag and stood up. “I’ll see you later Betts.”

“Don't call me that.” 

He was already at the door before replying, “Okay Betts.”

Jug ran out and brought a smile to Betty’s face.

"So, Jughead Jones huh? Never thought you were one to follow the crowd."

"No," Betty blushed. "He asked to join."

"No. Fucking. Way!" Kevin squeals, the pitch of his voice made Betty jump. "Ronnie told me everything about you guys. He is going crazy over you Betty. He always has."

"No. We hate each other. He's the…"

"Devil here to torment you. I've heard you say this enough times. The rivalry between you two is the reason why I ship it so damn much."

"Shut up…"

"I knew he'd join the Blue and Gold just to see you! I wonder what changed his mind…"

"No Kev. He joined for extracurricular for writing. I'm just helping him out this once."

"Sure Betty," he laughed in disbelief. "If you end up in his bed strip naked, you're just helping him out."

"Stop," she whined. She was prepared to curl her fingers but released, taking a deep breath. 

"Come on Betty, you're eighteen. You have to lose your virginity sooner or later."

Betty blushed harder. "Stop please."

"Fine Betty, I'm just testing you." He raised his hand and handed her the brown bag, "I got you lunch."

・・・  
"Hey where did you go? I was looking for you."

Cheryl was around the corner of the office. She had been looking for Jughead to start operation Bughead but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked for him in his favourite spot in the library, at his locker, his car. Heck even at lunch with Reggie and Chuck. Literally everywhere.

"I joined the Blue and Gold. I need to pick up my extracurricular activities."

"Or…" Cheryl innocently battered her eye lashes, "you just wanted to see your future wife at work."

"What the fuck Cheryl."

"Don't lie, I know your little crush on her. I see the way you look at her during class."

He shook his head in doubt. He hated when Cheryl would tease him about Betty. He hated her, sort of. He did have a crush on her, two years ago. But not now… not anymore.

“I thought you hated Betty,” Jughead thought aloud. “Why are you doing this?”

Cheryl manoeuvred herself around the people walking past them. Not many people walked past Cheryl, everyone was scared shitless because of her. 

She cleared her throat, a clear sign she was about to start ranting. “First, I don't hate Betty… or whatever you call hate. Betty’s my friend? I’m the only one who can make fun of her because that’s what I do, but fuck her up and I’ll murder you,” she laughed casually, almost psychotically. “And I call everyone a bitch. It’s just my thing,” Cheryl flipped her red curls. “Second, I’m doing this for your own good. I know you like Betty, I just need to prove it to you. You’ll thank me later. Plus, you’ll make the most adorable couple. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones. Don’t you just love the sound of Betty Jones?”

“Cheryl,” Jug pinched his nose, “you realise if I… so happen… to marry Betty, we’ll be related.”

Her devilish smile grew wider, as wide as the Cheshire cat. “Even better.” 

He sighed, "I already have a girlfriend… kind of."

"You mean Tana? That bitch? She's nothing but a clingy puppy. I'm surprised you haven't dumped her yet."

"It's complicated."

It sounded robotic. Jughead had said this every time someone had asked. Which was true. Things were complicated. Complicated on both ends. Tana had her own issues she needed to deal with, and so did Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slightly hate writing slow burns because I want all the action to happen but if I'm going to write a slow burn, I'm going to write a slow burn!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments below ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you so, so, so much on all the kudos and comments this has been getting. I know I'm such a small account and fic writer compared to some of the big names but I honestly can say I love every kudos and comment left on my fics! Thank you so much <3
> 
> My holidays almost over and it's about 12 in the morning. This chapter I've been trying to piece together so it took longer than I thought. Hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> Note: This is un'betaed because I don't want to proof read at 12 in the morning so if there's any errors, I'll fix it tomorrow morning.

He forgot to pack an umbrella. 

That afternoon, football practise was off due to the harsh rain and everyone was required to go home. 

That morning seemed lovely. He thought it was lovely enough to walk to school.

So now he was standing at the school entrance deciding if he should wait the rain out or if he should just walk home soaking wet. Neither seemed ideal.

In his left hand was his duffel bag with his football equipment and in the other was his school bag. He didn’t want anything, especially his beanie to get wet. Waiting for the rain to clear up seemed like the better option, until the thunder started to roll in and now he regretted walking home in the light rain.

“Need a ride home?”

He swung around surprised when he heard the familiar voice.

“Archie, Jesus Christ. Warning next time.”

Archie gave him a small grin, “payback for every time you pranked me as a kid.”

Jughead scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “yeah. I guess.”

“So,” Archie pulled out a pair of keys from his jean pocket, “need a ride home?”

Jug shrugged and sighed. “I’m asking for too much. I can wait till the rain stops.”

Archie let out a massive laugh, “dude, this storm isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.” He waved his keys one more time. “I’m driving you home, aren’t I?”

“If you insist,” Jughead joked, pushing Archie into the rain. 

His red hair flopped down and now he was soaking wet. So, Archie pushed Jughead into the stormy rainfall and now they were just pushing each other into puddles and anything else to get each other as dirty as possible. No matter how old they get, they’ll always act like little children.

They finally got inside Archie’s car. It wasn’t as luxurious as Jug’s sports car but it was nostalgic at least. It was Fred’s old truck. The two boys used to play around in it, pretend like it was a monster truck.

“I need to make a pit stop before I take you home,” Archie closed the driver’s door before starting the engine. 

・・・

The familiar ring of Pops diner rung as the two teenage boys walked in. Their jeans were soaking wet and their letterman jackets were drenched. The raven-haired heiress got out of her booth and ran up to Archie, placing her hand on his drenched shirt.

"As much as I love seeing your abs, I don't want you getting a cold." Her eyes trailed down to his chiselled abs and she laughed. "Come on, I have a spare change of clothes in my car." She turned around back to her booth, "Betty, do you mind if I use your umbrella?"

The familiar blonde turned around and nodded, her eyes landing on the beanie wearing boy. 

Archie and Veronica both walked outside, leaving an empty Pops and the two teenagers. He walked towards her, only receiving a stern look.

"Hey."

She didn't respond, bringing her attention back to her strawberry milkshake. Strawberries were always her favourite. He sat across from her, hoping Archie wouldn’t mind sitting separately from Ronnie.

It had been a good four minutes before the two realised that Ronnie and Archie weren’t coming back. They’d probably driven off to Veronica’s house to have another rendezvous of some sorts. By that time, Betty had already finished her milkshake and Pop came around the counter and towards their booth.

“My two favourite customers at once? Haven’t seen this in years,” Pop’s chuckled. 

Betty and Jug looked at each other, wondering if they should state their current relationship.

“So Betty, do you want a refill?”

She put on her award-winning smile, “yes please Pop. Could I also get a burger to go? I promised mum I’d give her one for dinner tonight.”

Pop returned her grin and wrote it down on his pad, “anything for you Betty. And for Jughead?”

“The regular.”

“Burger and fries,” the old man smiled and wrote down. “I’ll be right back, hope your date is going well.”

Before they could say anything, Pop was already behind the counter refilling Betty’s glass. Betty’s eyes landed on Jug’s and the two were awkwardly looking at each other. 

Date. It felt aggravating how he said that. Especially a date with Jughead Jones. But somehow, she didn’t know why, but the tiniest smile crept onto her lips. Date. It felt, strangely right. They weren’t dating. Of course not. The last thing Betty wanted was to be Jughead’s… girlfriend. Now that word was off putting. Girlfriend. 

So why did she profoundly blushing a rose red and nervously playing with her fingers. Girlfriend, date. She looked back at Jughead who seemed to be more focused on Pop making their food rather than Betty’s current state. 

Now she hates herself. Not only did she imagine Jughead to be anything more than her enemy but as her boyfriend. And he left butterflies in her stomach and her lungs were short of breath. The perfect black curl covered his eye and she just wanted to move it ever so slightly. 

Her thoughts lingered. Betty wasn’t one to judge by a person’s appearance, but was Jug always this attractive? His dimples seemed more prominent and his perfect array of spots aligned with his jawline. His crystal blue eyes were shimmering and reflecting the red light of Pop’s diner. No! She hated him and that went beyond his looks. He did things to her, for better or for worse… NO! 

“So,” Jug started. He probably noticed her awkwardly staring at her, so she blushed a bright red.

She started playing with the seams of her shirt. She needed to start a conversation, anything to make the awkwardness go away. “Why didn’t you go home with Archie? Don’t you have Reggie or Chuck to take you home?”

He lightly chuckled, “yeah but they can get super annoying if you hang with them too much. I haven’t had a real conversation with Archie in years.”

“Two years to be exact.”

"I just need to escape. That’s probably the other reason I joined the Blue and Gold,” he admitted.

Should Betty have felt a little down when he didn’t join because of her?

He continued, “football is great and all, but it's too much sometimes." He looked back at her.

Betty was now biting her bottom lip, locked with his eyes. 

Were her eyes always this green?

"I get it," she whispered. "Things can be too much sometimes."

He looked at her with such a softness, Betty had never seen it in two years. “Is it happening again?”

Jug didn’t need to clarify what she was talking about. She knew exactly what he was trying to express, heck he was the one that caused it. She twisted her hair and nodded. 

“Oh,” he muttered almost to himself. “If it’s bad I can…”

“It’s okay, not as serious as last time I had such a bad attack,” she dismissed the idea. “Nothing I want you to worry about.”

“Betty,” she could how he almost got up to comfort her but sat himself down, “as much as we hate each other, we were friends once.” 

She sighed. “I know. I just don't want to talk about it.”

He reverted his eyes to the missing car outside. “Do Archie and Veronica always do that? Leave that is.”

“All the time. Sometimes they pay for the food though,” she faintly laughed. 

“Archie is such a dickhead,” Jughead commented. Betty burst into subtle laughter. He smirked, acknowledging his accomplishment. 

“Archie isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.”

“Don’t start quoting All Star on me.” At that exact time, Pop came back to their table with the food. 

That first juicy bite into the meaty centre was indescribable. It was so tender but so moist and textured. He needed to give Pop a great tip. He hadn’t had Pop’s burgers in so long, this was like a family reunion.

Betty sipped on her milkshake. “Are you going to eat the entire supply of Pops?” He threw a fry at her and she dodged it was a giggle. “You’re such an idiot,” she laughed again. 

He took the strawberry off the side of her glass and took a bite. 

“HEY!”

She picked one of his fries and threw at him but to no avail, he caught it perfectly in his mouth. 

“Betty,” Pop yelled from the counter. “Your burger is ready.”

She quickly checked her watched. “Oh my god, it’s almost past curfew.” She hurriedly got up from her seat and ran to the counter, taking her fresh burger.

Jughead swiftly followed her. “Wait,” he shouted from behind her.

Betty whipped around.

“I’ll walk you home. Your house is in my direction anyway so it wouldn’t be much of a struggle.”

He swore he saw the slightest smile spread across her lips. 

∙ ∙ ∙

They slowly walked side by side back to Betty’s house. It had a slight Autumn breeze and the street was surprisingly quiet. The beginning started out quiet enough, they hadn’t experienced this sort of incident happening. They usually only argued and make snide comment about each other. They would never admit it but it was peaceful not yelling constantly at each other. Sure, he might be arrogant and she might be a push over but they seemed to have found mutual ground.

“Thanks,” she breaks the comfortable silence between them. “Walking me home that is. Usually I walk home by myself.”

“Seems kind of rude how Veronica and Archie just leave. The least they could do is hire you an Uber.”

“It happens all the time, probably to go make out in the woods or something.”

“Make out in the woods?” he laughed.

She nodded her head, laughing along with him. “They’re too horny to go all the way back to one of their houses.”

Betty swore she saw tears coming out of Jug’s eyes. She smirked at that fact.

“I feel like we just had some character development.”

He died down his laughter but retained that charming smile, “this isn't a teen drama but I do have to agree.”

“I guess I was just angry.”

Jug had completely stopped chuckling and now looked at her confused, tilting his head. 

“I shouldn’t have been so angry and rude to you Jug. It was just… you stopped hanging out with me and that really took a toll when Veronica and Archie started dating. Plus, I wasn’t in my best mental state. That was probably my worst year for my mental health.”

She could see that he felt moderately bad when she mentioned the latter at the way he switched his weight uneasily and how his clear blue eyes turned into a darker colour.

She continued. “It seemed like you only wanted to hang out with the richer, popular kids and I wasn’t good enough or something. It’s stupid. When you asked me to come to your house the first time I thought you finally noticed me but instead it was your date with Tana…”

“I wasn’t supposed to sound like a fucking ass hat,” he confessed. “I’m sorry, I just needed someone to take care of her on such short notice, I must’ve forgotten to mention that.” 

“And you saw what happened after that, I had a panic attack.”

He scratched the back of his neck, “I’m also sorry for that. I should know better.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” she lied, biting her bottom lip. She didn’t want him to feel even worse.

“I should’ve been there. I should’ve helped.”

She sighed. “Things didn’t get better then but overtime everything’s fine. I promise.”

“You make me feel like a huge shit right now.”

Betty smirked, “you’re finally admitting to years of me yelling that into your face.”

“I guess I am.”

He avoided her eye contact and kicked the rubble road. “Betty…”

She lifted a questionable eye brow.

“I’m sorry when I said I didn’t want to be friends anymore. I was just pissed off and ignorant. You tried helping me stay sane when I thought being the ‘most popular guy in school,’” his tone changed to sarcasm really quickly but was soon dropped, “was so important. When Tana offered me the chance to no longer be the sad, loner kid, I was ecstatic. You were just looking out for me.”

Betty’s smile spread across her lips and now she felt too smitten for her taste. It was questionable. Just two days ago they hated each other’s guts but now they were apologising and being decent human beings. 

She bit her bottom lip, avoiding trying to smile too much. “I accept your apology.”

Soon enough they arrived at Betty’s front porch. All the lights were still on as it was still early.

Jug stuffed his hands in his back pockets. “I better go, I’ll call Cheryl or an Uber.”

She whispered, “okay. Just remember tomorrow, none of this ever happened and we go back to hating each other.”

“I can’t keep promises.”

Betty gave off a very feminine giggle, something she’d never thought she could do.

“I should go now…”

However, Jug didn’t move. Instead the two looked at each other. They quietly smiled, Betty shifting her gaze to her feet. Was she expecting anything more? Her gut told her to do something but her mind didn’t know what. 

Somehow, he looked even better with the gentle breeze that blew his lose curl over his eye. And he thought that something about the street lights made her face more attractive than it already was, not to say that she wasn’t gorgeous to begin with. 

Unfortunately, Betty forgot about the wrath of Alice Cooper. “Betty, get inside.”

Betty swiftly turned around and dumbly looked at her mother. Then she switched back to Jughead and gave him an apologetic smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you later Betts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget my tumblr is @annioe ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! This chapter has a tiny bit of story progression and really short but next chapter, the plot thickens. :)

After the incident at Pops, Betty couldn’t help but think of the moment they shared outside her house. So many questions seemed to string from this but the biggest was if he going to kiss her? Her mind automatically said no but was it bad that the tiny voice in the back of her head was begging to say yes? 

The entire week she kept phasing out of conversations, thinking back to that specific moment. It was so stupid. How could a little glance cause this much… frustration?

She returned home with a bombardment of questions from her mother. “Why were you with him? What did he do to you? Do you remember what he did to you?”

Betty simply replied with a nod and ran upstairs, leaving her mum more annoyed than when she first arrived. 

Shutting the door behind her, she threw herself into bed. But before she could go to sleep, Betty’s phone went off. She picked it up to see a text from Cheryl.

Cheryl B: ;)

She just presumed it was a wrong person and threw her bed covers over her head.

On the other side, Cheryl was grinning immensely. She muttered to herself, “operation Bughead is a go.”

∙ ∙ ∙

Jughead opened his front door to be frightened when he saw Tana sitting on the foyer couch. 

“Jesus Christ, what are you doing here?”

She got up and strutted towards him, kissing him on the cheek. “I was worried. It’s pretty late for you to be home.”

“Its six forty-five.”

“I was still worried,” she whined pathetically. She took a step back and played with his shirt sleeves. “Jellybean can’t stay at Smithers’ house forever.”

Jughead shrugged and pushed her out the way. “Get out of my house Tana.”

“Well, why are you late?”

He didn’t respond immediately. She was going to scream at him if she knew he settled things with Betty. 

Jughead took a deep breath in and hoped for the best, “I was at Pops.”

She laughed, “Pops? Why were you there? That place is for losers who don’t have a driver’s licence.”

“Not everyone enjoys buying restaurants. Some people like sitting down and eating food.”

Tana slowly gritted her teeth. “I know you were with Betty.”

He froze. “What the fuck…”

“Ginger told me.”

He sighed. He should’ve expected it. “Of course she did.”

Jughead dropped his bags at the base of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Sure, he just ate burgers but walking from Betty’s house to his own was tiring. He needed some replenishing.

She grabbed his shoulder, turning him around. “Jughead, you know our rules. Just text me if you’re going to be late home again.”

He couldn’t help but softly chuckle at her. He was an independent person who can do whatever shit he wants. 

She sighed and looked at him in the eye. “I’m the reason you’re popular Jones, don’t forget that.”

He rolled his eyes and turned back around, throwing his keys on the kitchen counter. He so desperately wanted to say no, that wasn’t why people liked him or dated him. But he knew it was true. If Tana dated a guy like him, other girls would find him somewhat tolerable. But Jughead never loved Tana. Back then, dating a popular girl was a thrill. Now, Tana was hanging by a thread. It feels like she’s one of the cat pictures that dangles on a branch and say ‘hang in there.’ 

He urgently wanted to know why. Why did she even care enough anymore? She cheats on him all the time yet she comes back and begs for forgiveness. Why does he accept her apology? Every, single, time. 

But again, he nods his head and ignores her devilish smile. He knows it’s going to happen again. He can tell. Right now, he wants her to leave so he can take a shower and fall asleep.

She kisses him on the cheek before turning his back to him. But before she left the room, she turned around again and said, “by the way. We’re still on for the dance?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

And with that, she was gone.

∙ ∙ ∙

Betty walked into school without knowing. It felt like a muddle in her brain. It didn’t function properly. She was still caught up on the moment Jughead and her had a few days again. She wasn’t paying full attention in classes or any cheer practices. It was like an infection or a disease.

“Betty?” Kevin finally brought her back to reality. She still couldn’t rid her mind with those ideas. 

She was standing in the hall, holding her locker door but not taking anything out. Completely forgetting what she was going to get, she slammed the door shut and placed her back against it.

“What the heck, you were staring at your locker for ten minutes. What’s up?” Kevin’s voice was suspicious but worrying. It was unusual for him to sound worry; he was always the positive type.

She quickly shook her head, trying to forget any thoughts about Jughead and his dumb stare. “Nothing, seriously don’t worry.”

“Is your anxiety acting up again?” he cautiously asked. “Do you need to talk about it?” 

She froze, not knowing what to say next. It was weird. Though Kevin cared about Betty, he never asked her about her mental health. He knew better than to provoke the beast that laid dormant inside her. It sounded foreign that he would be asking her this but it brought a good question. Was she panicking that Jughead Jones might’ve kissed her? The voice was now screaming in her head, telling her that no. He wasn’t going to. He was way out of her league and she isn’t good enough. Plus, he was already dating someone else. She would never do that to someone, even if that someone was Tana.

She put on her most fabricated smile she could muster and shook her head once again. The worry on Kevin’s face seemed to dim down but there was still a glint in his eye that held his suspicions. His grip on his notebooks tightened but he gave her a comforting smile in return. 

On cue, Reggie, followed by Chuck, Moose and Jughead, turned the corner heading down the hallway. Kevin, seeming to be panicking more, tried avoiding any of their eye contact. Unfortunately, this didn’t work. 

“What’s up Gaylord?” Reggie smirked, slamming his books on the floor. “You ready to suck some dick?”

Kevin almost laughed, “I’ll gladly suck yours Reggie.”

Reggie was never one to take a joke.

“What did you say to me?” He picked Kevin up by his collar, almost lifting him off the ground. Betty was about to interject when thankfully, Jughead stepped in.

He pushed Reggie away from Kevin. “Seriously, what are you, five?”

“Why do you care Jones? You been sucking Keller’s dick?”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “just leave him alone.”

Reggie turned his attention to the cowering Betty who was ready to run away. His glare was frightening. “What about you virgin Mary? You sucked any dick yet?” 

Betty wanted to curl up in a ball. Even though this wasn’t the first time this had happened, heck, this happened daily, it still felt the same. Embarrassing and shameful. She knew that people take their time, she didn’t need to rush into have sex. There was no need. Veronica told her that it was better to wait for the perfect person rather than rushing into it without someone you loved. But she did hope she didn’t get picked on about it constantly.

She’d normally close her eyes and wait till they got bored that they’ll just walk away but this time her eyes were glued to Jughead, who looked like he just lost it. His hands were curled into fists, like when Betty would lose it too…

Jughead genially considered punching the shit out of Reggie Mantle. 

“Leave her the fuck alone.”

“Why do you care Jones? You her boyfriend or something?”

Betty twisted uncomfortably. All her previous thoughts started rushing back and now she had to remind herself that they came to an agreement that they mutually hated each other.

Reggie scoffed and continued walking down the hall, Moose and Chuck trailing behind him. He bent down to pick up the books Reggie spilled on the ground and handed them back to Kevin. “I believe these belong to you.”

Kevin hesitated before taking the books from his hands. “Thanks Jughead.”

Stunned, Betty avoided Jug’s eye contact when he started approaching her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked slight up. “I’m sorry about them. Today they’re even worse assholes because they lost to the juniors.”

She swear his hand was playing with her t-shirt sleeve but she was too much of a coward to see. She laughed uncomfortably, “Um, thanks Jug.”

“Don’t mention it,” he held her forearm reassuringly. “I’ll see you in the Blue and Gold?”

She nodded and like that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! My Tumblr is @annioe


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH Sorry it's taken so long and it's such a short chapter. People have been asking where the chapters have been. Sorry it's so short.

“Shit.”

Jughead had stumbled into the Blue and Gold office, trying desperately to find his journal. You know, the brown one that he holds dear to his heart? Yeah, it’s gone.

It’s not like he misplaced it. That was impossible. It just seemed to have poofed. But he must’ve since now he’s throwing anything within a ten-mile radius. 

He threw the cushions on the floor without hesitation, he checked under the computers, he even tried the book shelf that Betty mentioned she just reorganised. If anyone finds that journal, especially Betty, he would be dead.

Let’s start from the beginning.

It was his mother’s journal before she… passed away. She gave it to him when she was on the hospital bed, hooked up and feeble.

It’s where he first started writing his feelings down. The first entry was about the hospital visit. How his dad was crying, how he was crying. The second entry was the next day when they announced her dead. 

That book was his only escape from his home life. His dad would excessively drink, forming an addiction. FP would hours working late and cry home, drinking away and pass out on the couch. It became a daily routine until it was Fred who saved him. Fred Andrews. The two separated when the Andrews decided to stay in Riverdale. 

Jughead, who was living in Toronto at the time, didn’t know what to do. He had an alcoholic father to take care of and a little sister who was only a few years old. He would write obsessively in that journal. It felt like he still had some sort of connection with his mum, telling her stories and events that happened that day. It was like she was still here.

Archie and Fred visited that Summer. While Fred helped FP get back on his feet, Jughead caught up with his best friend and well… only friend. 

But it wasn’t enough. With his dad barely surviving, Jughead finally convinced him to go seek help. It took time but it eventually worked out. Fred paid for all the therapy and medication he had to take to keep him alive. That period of time were the golden years, FP being happier than ever before. 

So, when FP told Jughead that they were moving to Riverdale, he was shocked. He loved Toronto. If he left, he’d feel like a part of him would be stripped and would disappear. He wanted to stay in Toronto because of him mum and nothing else. He packed his bags. He visited his mother’s grave one more time, crying more than he ever had before and wished that everything would be okay.

They arrived, seeing the mansion that stood before them. It turned out that FP had gotten a promotion for COO of Cunningham Industries, a multi-billion-dollar industry.

And he wrote all of this in his journal. The brown one that he holds dear to his heart. He wrote everything in that book to tell his mum. To tell her how his life was going.

Of course, he wouldn’t let anyone near it. If anyone ruined it, he’d kill them in a heartbeat.

But why Betty?

He first thought that it was because she’d publish it in the Blue and Gold. How pathetic he was by addressing his mum through a stupid book. Now it was more than that. After that night two years ago, he was afraid maybe she’d read through her chapter of the book.

“What happened Jug?”

Betty’s panicked voice broke through his imagination and brought him back to reality. Betty’s mortified face when he saw a mess on the floor. 

“My book shelf! I just organised that.”

“I’ll fix it,” he quickly responded, noting how hard that would be. “I was just looking for something.”

She turned to him with a mixture of anger and frustration on her pretty face. “That required you to trash this place? I’m serious, it took me forever to reorganise that.”

He placed his hand on his heart, acting like a boy scout. “I’ll reorganise it, scout’s honour.”

She sighed, picking up the thrown pillows back on the couch. One by one, the two were cleaning the mess up. 

“Maybe if I help you find it, it won’t require this much mess. What are you looking for anyway?”

The question should have been expected, yet he couldn’t but blush and be caught off guard. “My book. The leather brown one.”

Her eyebrows scrunched and she pointed towards the door. “I think I saw Cheryl with it.”

And before she could say another word, Jughead Jones ran out of the building.

∙ ∙ ∙

Betty arrived home after reorganising that bookshelf. She hadn’t seen Jughead since he ran out. 

But she approached her front porch to find a cardboard box, sitting in front of her door. She went to pick it up and saw her name printed on the top.

She took it inside, placing her school bag at the door. Placing the box on the table, she cut it open to reveal a brown leather book.

Shit.  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this before I need to study for this massive exam I have tomorrow. So I hope to release the next chapter soon. The problem is I have a flight on Monday (AUS) and will be gone for two weeks. I don't know if I can access the website while I'm on vacation but I'll try keep it updated if I CAN. If not, I'll have plenty of time to write while I'm there (eight hour flights... woo).

Betty stared at the book for a solid twenty minutes deciding if she should open it.

She wanted to be a good friend. She knew that he needed his privacy and how she’d ruin their new-found friendship if he knew what she was doing. But Betty needed to know why it was so important.

She went through the pros and cons in her head, trying her best to figure out what to do.

Eventually she reached for her phone and dialled the only person who would know what to do.

∙ ∙ ∙

“So, what do you want?” Cheryl stood at the Cooper’s household too overdressed. She was chewing gum while leaning against the wall.

“I… did you give me this?” Betty held up the book, motioning to it.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and welcomed herself in. She sat on the sofa and smiled wickedly. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you need to read it.”

“What are you doing? Do you want Jughead to hate me again?”

Cheryl got back onto her feet and walked over to Betty. Cupping her face, “sweet, naïve Betty. You will thank me later.”

Betty swatted her hands away and glared at her. “Tell me what you’re doing Cheryl. Whatever it is, I’ll stop it.”

Instead of being intimidated, Cheryl laughed. Almost too hard. “Seriously Betty, you don’t want me too.”

The words seem to echo in her head. Why couldn’t she process anything she was saying. Were her sentences too vague? Was Betty failing to figure it out?

She will figure it out. She was the Nancy Drew of Riverdale.

Cheryl whipped around and returned to the sofa, Betty trailing after. “Now be a good host and put on a movie.”

Betty huffed, slumping down next to her. “No. Whatever shit you’re pulling, I’m going to find out.”

Cheryl’s eyes seem to grow but despite this, her smile remained. “Sure,” the sarcasm oozing out of her words, “sure you will.”

∙ ∙ ∙

Jughead looked everywhere. Through his house, he interrogated Cheryl, he even tried areas like Archie’s car.

Yet, nothing.

It couldn’t have vanished. He must’ve been too focused. Maybe he left it in plain sight and just skipped over it.

No, because he thoroughly checked any possible place for this god damn book and nothing.

He started to panic. Yes, it was stupid to panic over something as small as a book but it meant the world to him. He couldn’t have lost it now.

That’s when an idea popped into his head.

Tana.

He drove to her house as fast as the speed limit would allow him and he knocked on her door. Before she could respond, he already busted the door getting in. He had a knack for breaking doors and pushing people out of the way.

“Where the fuck is it?”

She folded her arms, “is what?”

“My book.”

She hummed and rolled her eyes. “I don’t have a book that belongs to you.”

“I’ve searched this fucking town and haven’t found it. You probably have it.”

She laughed. “I have no book of yours. But maybe you should check on your real girlfriend, Betty. Maybe she was being a stalker and stole it to add to her creepy collection.”

He turned around, both disgusted and horrified.

“Betty’s not my girlfriend.”

“No shit. But you seem to be a better boyfriend to her than you are to me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t be such an ignorant dick,” Tana laughed again but then gritted her teeth aggressively, “you’ve been spending so much time with her that you forgot who your actual girlfriend is. Maybe if you stop giving in on her ‘I want to be better friends’ act, you can pull her head out of your ass and see that she’s using you…”

Jughead took a deep breath in before saying, “I’m breaking up with you.”

Tana stepped back, looking too offended. “What?”

“I’m breaking up with you. Actually, breaking up. Not some on and off bullshit you pull when you constantly cheat on me. Face the facts. You come back every time your fuckboy leaves because I have a good rep and you use me as arm candy. And you get jealous of me when I suddenly start becoming friends with Betty? Pathetic. I’m tired of your wishy-washy bullshit. Well,” he walks out the door, turning back to look her right in the eyes, “I’m no longer buying into your shit.”

She screamed and yelled, trying to get him to stop or come back. But he couldn’t hear the screams over the voice in his head congratulating himself.

Time to go see Betty.

∙ ∙ ∙

Betty couldn’t help but open the book.

Cheryl might have been right. What if there was something that Betty needed to know? Maybe he hated her or was using her for some plan. She’d love to be informed if that was happening.

She read the pages quickly. She was intrigued. Every detail was laced with emotion and at some points she couldn’t help but tear up.

Now Betty had felt bad for hating Jughead in the first place.

He mentioned his mum multiple times, all these entries being addressed to her. Betty would have loved to see how much of a caring mother she was. She seemed to be lovely by how Jughead had described her.

She’d read up to halfway before she stumbled at the first mention of her name.

Archie introduced me to a girl called Betty [Elizabeth] Cooper. Note: rambles when nervous – seemed extroverted – interesting dynamic with Archie.

She was impressed by the details he could pick up when they first met. Not exactly how she remembered the events but somewhat accurate.

The next mention of her name was when he asked her to babysit the first time.

Betty, the kind blonde, accepted the horrifying journey of babysitting Jellybean. On such short notice, as well. Unsure if she did it requesting for something in return.

Tana was okay. First dates are always awkward as I presume. Never been on a ‘proper’ first date. Always girls dragging me along somewhere and attempting to kiss me.

She didn’t mean to laugh. It just escaped her mouth.

But the last entry is what confused her.

The day at Pops.

_'I found Betty mortified in the bathroom near Jellybean’s room. Her eyes were bloodshot red, the carpet covered in blood. She was uncontrollably sobbing but when I approached her, she looked at me like a deer in the headlights. Frozen and scared. She pushed past me before I could take a good glance at her but by what I could see, she was trembling. Her hands were covered._

_Did I do something wrong?_

_She confronted me today at Pops and she spilled her heart out. How she had high expectations and was being bullied. I wish I could do more than just hug her. I wish I could help her get over the pain. It’s like when I lost yo… mum. I wish someone would have taken that pain away._

_I thought she was out of my reach. She just seemed too… perfect. But she’s broken. She’s damaged, too damaged. I wish I could just tell her what’s on my mind. How I’d love to get her through all of this. Betty doesn’t deserve this much suffering._

_All of this was because of Tana? I knew she could be a stuck-up bitch but I didn’t expect her to mortify Betty. She seemed fine about all of this, so unaffected._

_I want to bring this up to her but I know Betty. What happened between Betty and I is private and I don’t need to tell the whole world. It’ll be between us.'_

Betty had to read it twice before it could function. All this time she thought Jughead had told Tana. The thing that made them fall out two years ago was a lie.

She sat there, contemplating if everything had been a misunderstanding. If the whole exchange between her and Jug years ago had been based on a mistake.

The thing that almost drove her to suicide was a miscommunication.

She needed to talk to Jughead.

∙ ∙ ∙

Betty had texted him to meet her at Pops.

So, he waited.

Ten minutes’ pass and there was no sign of her. He ordered a burger and some fries to occupy his time but she still was a no-show.

When he was prepared to leave, the ding of the bell went off. And there she was, in all her glory.

Elizabeth ‘Betty’ Cooper.

“We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK AT THIS! AN UPDATE! In all seriousness, I was on holiday and super busy. The plane didn't allow me to use my phone (even on airplane mode) which sucks but I wrote it down and I'm kinda proud? Grammar and formatting still sucks because the only why I can address things is through dialogue (I write better in scripts). But here we go! I think you're going to enjoy it.
> 
> BTW if you haven't noticed, there will be only four more chapters. I don't want to bore you with long gaps between chapter updates and all, plus there's only a small portion left to uncover.

Betty almost tripped running over to Jughead’s booth. Her hands were shaking and she seemed out of breath.

“I thought you weren’t going to come,” Jughead murmured out. He threw his used tissue on the plate and got up. He gathered all his stuff and tried exiting the booth but Betty blocked his path.

She pushed him down and landed on him. He was now lying horizontally across the booth while Betty was sitting on top of him, legs wrapped around his waist.

“I need you to promise me to tell me the whole truth. No lies, no more miscommunication. I need you to listen to the full story.”

He nodded his head, caught off guard by how close her face was to hers. He could feel each heavy breath exiting her mouth. She got off him, allowing Jughead to sit up properly and cross his arms.

Betty closed her eyes to refrain from crying. A million thoughts were still running through her head.

‘This is a horrible idea!’

‘What if he tells the whole school how much or a messed up freak you are!’

‘It’s too early to tell him.’

The last thought made her break into tears. It had been two years and it still wasn’t enough time for her to tell him about the night she tried to die. The night she wishes never happened. Each day taunted her for not standing up to them and confronting the awful memories they brought up. But today was her chance to rid herself from these sins.

She took one last shaky breath before wiping her eyes with her red hands. She had been curling them into fists. 

“Promise me, you won’t think I’m a freak.”

He took Betty’s curled hands and separated one finger at a time. He looked up to her and whispered, “I’ll never think you’re a freak Betty.”

She bit her lip and nodded, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. She turned to her bag and pulled out Jughead’s journal. His face dropped and he quickly grabbed it out of Betty’s hands.

“You… did you read through it?”

She guiltily nodded and a pool of more tears started streaming down her cheek. “I didn’t read a lot. Just… Cheryl told me to read it and I just needed to clear things up.”

Jughead whispered Cheryl’s name under his breath and frowned. Cheryl gave it to Betty. How did he not see that?

“You don’t know the full story about that night. It’s stupid when I think about it now but when I was babysitting Jellybean, she brought up not having ‘nice girlfriends’” she put in air quotes, laughing after. “Some switch went off in my brain because God knows why. But I started thinking about you and how you’ll never see me like that. It’s stupid,” she tried laughing again but it was too fake. 

Jughead had to hold his breath before saying, “it’s not stupid…”

“So I told you about that. What I didn’t tell you was the day after, Tana confronted me and told me that she’d expose what happened to the whole school if I didn’t stay away from you.”

He gritted his teeth together and narrowed his eye brows. “That’s why…”

“I thought you told her. She must’ve had someone walk in and tell her what happened. I don’t even remember. What I do know is, I thought everything I cried about was the reason you didn't want to be friends anymore.”

“And you thought me telling you that I didn’t want to be friends anymore was pushing you away,” Jughead realised. He face-palmed himself and groaned, suddenly ashamed about everything that happened. He’d been such an asshole to her this entire time but it was all his fault.

Betty continued. “I went home, I cried for three days straight. I had so many things going on in my head, that you pushing me away was what made me…” she paused. A new flood of tears started pouring out and she couldn’t help the tremble of her lips and the burning sensation in her eyes.

“It was the darkness time in my life. I didn't see an escape or a reason to live. I stopped eating but the pain was bearable. I wanted to feel numb inside so I…” she motioned to imaginary pill container in her hand, “tried to take my own life.”

Jughead’s eyes opened. His heart was shattered, his thoughts filled with guilt and shame. He did this. He did all of this to Betty Cooper. And he didn’t even know it.

“I’m so sorry. I wish… I could do something to help. I wish I knew two years ago, I wish I could help you.”

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, filled with warmth and support. “It’s all okay now. My mum stopped me before anything serious happened and I saw help.”

“This is all my fault,” he tightened his grip on her quivering hands. Betty’s tears were coming in title waves now, washing away all the colour in her face and creating a pool of tears in her lap. Jughead used his vacant hand to swiftly wipe the tears off her face away, leaving his palm on her cheek.

Betty swallowed, exhaling the breath the had been keeping in. She tried taking a solid deep inhale, only to lead her slowly letting go of her breath. With all she could muster, she said, “it’s not your fault.”

“But it is Betty. I made you almost kill yourself because of something I did out of ignorance. I’ve been questioning how to fix this for ages. I would’ve done so much better if I knew.” Jughead replied. He could feel the tears forming in his own eyes but blinked them away. He shouldn’t be one to play the victim.

“What can I do?” he asked, hand still remaining on her cheek. “What can I do to fix all of this?”

“Can we leave Pops?” Betty answered. 

Jughead shook his head and got up, still holding hands with Betty. “Where are we going? Do you need a ride home?”

She responded with “can we go to your place? My mum thinks I’m staying with Veronica.”

That was the first real laugh he’d heard from her all night and he could help but say yes. She got up and took his hand, walking out into the misty car park, still holding hands.

∙ ∙ ∙

Cheryl was now the one who needed to clear things up. She pulled her phone out.

To: Veronica Lodge

At school, meet me in the student lounge at 7:30am. You don’t want to miss it.

Cheryl, xoxo

∙ ∙ ∙

 

Everything looked the same to Betty. It looked like the exact same house from her memory. The plants were still outgrown; the door was the same dark wood tone. She like the familiarity it brought her.

Jughead opened the door with a small surprise. Jellybean waiting on the stairs, swinging her legs looking like she was waiting for something. When she heard the creak of the door, she lifted her eyes to see her brother and Betty Cooper, holding each other’s hands.

“Betty?” she yelled excitedly, jumping up and giving her a hug. 

Jellybean had grown since she last remembered. She was much taller, almost the height of her eye view. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and her clothing style was a lot more edgy with dark greys and purples. Almost reminiscing when Betty first met Jughead.

Betty wrapped her into a bear hug, squeezing until it looked like Jellybean was uncomfortable.

The young eyes looked up at her, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m hanging out with Jughead,” she gave him a smile which made Jellybean squeal.

“Are you two dating now?”   
Betty and Jughead looked at each other, blushing furiously, waiting for the other to answer. 

Thankfully, Jellybean broke into a fit of laughter. “About time Juggie. Now if you excuse me, I’m waiting outside for Sarah to pick me up.” She pushed the two out the way, slamming the door behind her.

Betty was speechless. She wanted things to be more than they were but Jughead didn’t see her like that. But the words, “about time Juggie” rung in her head. About time? Did he have feelings for her before?

“Jellybean’s grown up a lot,” Betty broke the silence between them.”

Jughead tried to laugh, “I can’t believe it either. She listens to Panic at the Disco constantly.”

“She’d wild now, better keep an eye on her,” Betty joked. 

Jughead threw his keys on the table, Betty’s eyes getting caught on the picture frame and a photo of the Jones’. A tall female brunette stood next to Jughead’s father, with a small infant in her hands and a presumably small Jughead Jones.

“I’m really sorry about your mum.”

He glanced up slightly, “it happened years ago. No need to apologise.”

Betty placed her hand onto his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. She cleared her throat. “I know she meant a lot to you. And I don’t want to be pushed away anymore,” his face softened. Betty could help but heartbroken for him.

Without any hesitation, she whispered, “you mean a lot to me Juggie.”

Something washed over the two because Jughead palmed her cheek and closed the distance between them. The kiss itself was soft, passionate, meaningful. It stored a certain hunger the two had been craving for the past two years. It felt like the world around them fell away. Their history together faded away, their past hatred for each other disappeared.

It was only them and the rest was history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Just a few notes,
> 
> I kinda, not really stole, the last part from Dear Evan Hansen's song "Only Us" because I'm a massive musical person! Also a fic called 'Skin to Skin' written by burgerheadjones (which I highly recommend if you haven't read it yet).
> 
> I wanted to expand more on the kiss but,  
> 1\. One of my friends reads this and I'll feel really awkward if she read this.  
> 2\. Writing dialogue is my specialty so I already suck at that.
> 
> BUT HAVE FUN AND A HAPPY HOLIDAY!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C H A R A C T E R D E V E L O P M E N T
> 
> Yes, a lot of character development in this chapter I hope.
> 
> I AM BACK!
> 
> To start things off, I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE! I have no good excuses this time besides me just being unable to think of how I'd write this. 
> 
> I reread the entire fic so far and I'm trying to close any holes I left (such as the aforementioned dance) and the many grammatical and spelling errors that I spotted.

Veronica waltzed into the student lounge to see Cheryl sitting on the singular couch. She had a travel mug full of steaming tea and sipped it while scrolling through her phone.

She cleared her throat, drawing Cheryl's attention onto Veronica.

"Look, you came."

Cheryl displayed a devilish smile and directed her to sit opposite her. She did as she was told and sat down, legs crossed.

"What is this about Cheryl?" Veronica asked blankly. 

"Operation Bughead is complete. They're official now."

Veronica lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. "How did you…?"

"Oh Veronica," Cheryl's smile widened even more. "You and your friends are easily manipulated. You're like little dolls."

"What do you mean?"

Setting her tea down, Cheryl's face turned more serious. "I'm talking about Operation Bughead? Remember that day when it was storming and you were at Pops?"

She nodded anxiously.

"Well, after I called you to come kill that spider, did you ever wonder how Jughead and Betty got home?"

"They…" Veronica paused. "You planned that'll happen!"

"You sound so surprised. It was nothing. Not until…"

Veronica paused to think of what Cheryl was going to say next. There was a lot Cheryl could do. "Were you the one who stole Jug's book that Betty was talking about?"

"I stole Jughead's book and gave it to Betty, seriously why do you sound so surprised?"

Veronica crossed her arms and smirked. Shrugging, she nodded her head. "I'm impressed. What's in it for you?"

"What?" Cheryl laughed. "Why can't I be a supportive friend in this?"

"Because you'll never do something like this unless it benefits yourself," Veronica scooted to the front of her seat. "Now spill."

Cheryl sighed, trying to procrastinate the time by taking another sip of her hot tea. She whispered. "It's because I wanted to hang out with you more."

She cringed. Her face turned the same shade of red as her cherry red lipstick. That was such a bad excuse. But it was the truth? Cheryl looked up to see a surprised Veronica, a genially surprised Veronica. 

"What does this have to do with me?"

Cheryl froze. "Forget I said anything." She rose, swiping her coffee of the table and prepared to run.

Was this how Cheryl was going to reveal her feelings? No, this was a stupid idea. Not everything was for Veronica… some of it was to see Jughead happy instead of his constant broody self. And Betty. As much as she'll deny, she cared about her favourite cousin. But to be honest, Veronica was right. Cheryl didn't do anything unless she had a part of it. So why did she do all of this?

Cheryl had been fighting her feelings for Veronica for a while now. Every day she saw Veronica with Archie, it felt like a stab in the chest. But she was good at hiding her feelings. It was easy to hide them when the person didn't even notice you.

But recently her feelings had somehow disintegrated. Her chest was no longer heaving nor was her breath cut short. She felt better than she had in ages. 

The original plan was to get Betty and Jughead together so that Cheryl would be able to hang out with Veronica with an excuse. An excuse to talk to her, a reason to be near her. Plus she'd just love teasing Jughead and how in love he was with Betty (it was written all over his pathetic face).

But now that plan had taken a turn. It was no longer driven by her strive to be with Veronica but in fact just to see Betty and Jughead happy. She sees that now.

As she was standing she tilts her head to the side, "and I just wanted Jughead and Betty to be happy. I'm not an evil bitch okay?"

Before she walked away, Veronica said behind her, "if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you Cheryl."

Cheryl turned around and gave her a smile. "Thank you."

∙ ∙ ∙

She never thought in a million years she'd be one of those girls in Jughead's bed.

It obviously didn't transpire. They didn't 'do it' then. Betty stopped it before it got any further.

She knew that she wasn't ready and Jughead didn't pressure her. He kissed her a final time and fell asleep, cuddling her small frame.

Betty was the first to wake up. Strong arms gripped her waist and the warmth from his chest radiated. This was more than Betty could have ever wanted. He woke up soon after.

"Morning," he whispered into her neck sleepily.

"Morning," she replied, turning herself around to face him.

"We should really get to school."

Betty whined jokingly and giggled. "But it's so warm here."

"Come on princess," he sat up, resting his head on the headboard. "Time to wake up."

∙ ∙ ∙

He had dropped Betty off at her house to get a change of clothes. Thank god her mum was on a business trip and her father was a heavy sleeper.

"Get everything?" He asked, opening the door for her.

"I think so," she checks her backpack and sits into the passenger seat.

He started to drive off. Betty looked outside to see a child and his father sit on the front porch getting ready to walk to school.

This got Betty wondering. "Jug? Is your dad always away?"

Jughead looked into Betty's direction and nodded. "It's not a big deal. He's always on business trips because he's helping run a multi-billion dollar business."

"Don't you miss him being home though? What about Jellybean?"

She could see him tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

"You get used to it. To be honest, I don't think he's home enough to notice any difference. He's always off business doing 'company trips' which basically translates to 'leave the house months on end and completely forget about his kids.'"

Betty frowned. "He wouldn't forget you. How could he possibly do that?"

"Trust me," Jughead narrowed his eyes, "he did."

∙ ∙ ∙

Jughead pulled up to the school parking lot. In his sports car, he exited the driver's seat and went to open the passenger door. As Betty stepped out, she received a million glares from other students.

She didn't want to believe she was one of those girls Jughead took home with him. But she now was.

Every pair of eyes that laid on her felt like a knife being stabbed into her back. All the girls Jughead had presumably slept with looked at her in disgust. That didn't properly translate in her brain. Every stare, murmur and whisper was about Betty. The rumours that spread were unavoidable.

"She's such a slut."

"Definitely only slept with him for popularity."

"He cheated on Tana for her? Not worth it."

She insecurely pulled her sleeves down and stared at the ground. Looking for any distraction, anything to keep her mind of the thoughts that haunted her constantly.

This time they weren't just in her head.

She could feel the tears fall down her cheek but she wiped them away. Afraid anyone would see that slutty Betty Cooper was a weak person. She didn't want anyone to see her broken. Not again.

Just in time, Jughead wrapped his arm around her, laying it on her shoulder. 

"Don't listen to them."

She sniffed up the snot beginning to drip from her nose and placed a sad smile on her face.

Her body temperature was increasing rapidly and she felt sick in the stomach. Nauseously, she leaned into Jughead's side, requiring him to hold her more firmly.

She thought she blacked out between the moment they were in the parking lot to when Jughead arrived in the Blue and Gold office. 

He laid her down on the couch, her breathing becoming incredibly unsteady. Jughead quickly kneeled in front of her so he was the same height.

Staring Betty right in the eyes. "Follow my breathing."

He took a breath in, slow and sturdy. She did the same. But the bubbling tears and the shortness of breath didn't allow her to breath properly.

Through streaming tears she cried, "shit... I… I did it wrong…"

"You're doing great Betty. Try it again."

Calmly, they both took a breath in. This seemed to relax Betty's nerves. 

Exhale.

They did this sequence several times with Jughead reassuring her and soon enough her anxiety dimmed down. 

When it seemed to stop, Jughead gave her a grateful grin. She wanted to cry again. Not because of the people who were yelling her name outside, calling her names and spreading unrealistic rumours. But because Jughead was at her rescue instead of being the cause. 

"Why… did you do… that?" she breathed out, trying to maintain the peace her body finally allowed her.

He took her hand, rubbing small circle with his thumb on her palm. "I wanted to help you ever since that stupid bathroom incident. I guess I finally redeem myself."

Without a second passing, she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Forgiving him. Thanking him.

They shared a solid moment before a very loud Veronica slammed the door open. Both Betty and Jughead jump back in surprise and horror to see a shocked Veronica and a stunned Kevin.

"BETTY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran to Betty and instantly enveloped her in a hug. "SWEETIE DON'T GO OUT THERE, IT'S A MESS!"

Kevin eyed Jughead before giving him a knowing smirk and wink. "Ronnie, I think everything's okay."

Veronica hoped back and saw Betty speechless. 

They both looked at Jughead for a split second and Veronica smiled. "Good job knight in shining armour."

Casually standing up, Jughead leaned himself against the closest desk. "It's what I do."

Betty giggled and Veronica sarcastically rolled her eyes. Turning her attention back to her blonde best friend. "You will not know what Cheryl literally told me."

"What?"

Looking at the two, Veronica stopped. Knowing better than to ruin their moment, she laughed and said, "nothing. Just some stupid thing about the school dance."

Kevin, who was standing at the door, walked over to Jughead and pulled him aside while the girls talked. Jughead, highly confused, asked what Kevin just did.

"So Danny Zuko, are you taking Sandie to the school dance."

Jughead subtly looked over to Betty who was laughing with Veronica. Turning back he said, "maybe."

Kevin, knowing all about Jughead's slight stares at Betty, replied, "you better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is almost at a close and honestly I'm kinda sad and glad. Because I feel so horrible when I make you wait weeks for an update.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW AN UPDATE? THIS IS NEW!
> 
> Seriously, sorry for the short chapter and long wait. I swear, the next chapter is jammed packed and this story will finally end.

Another week passed and it was finally the week of the dance. The girls at Riverdale High were ecstatic to get ready. Of course it was Betty who volunteered to set the whole venue up.

Midway through hanging lightbulbs from the ceiling in the gym, a pair of mysterious hands grab her waist giving her the needed support. She turned around to see a beaming Jughead Jones.

"Hey," she turned around, giving him a peck. 

"I had an amazing view," he (half) jokingly said giving her a wink.

She blushed intensely, thankful the room had a rosy glow thanks to the other decorations. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help," he replied sarcastically. "Also, I wanted to see you."

"Ew, get a room," Cheryl shouted from across the hall. Startling the pair, they stared at her in embarrassment. 

"But seriously why are you here?"

He huffed, letting go of her. "My dad is coming home this week and he can't wait to see us."

Betty charmingly smiled, "that's great!"

"It would be if I didn't hate him," he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where do I come in?"

"Everyone likes you Betty. Literally, everyone loves you. Especially me," he smirked. "So why would my dad be any different."

Betty laughed, climbing down the ladder and grabbing more light bulbs. "I don't know, I'm really busy with this dance Jug. I…" she turned around to face him, "don't even have a date yet."

She bit her lip, hoping he'd finally ask her.

Telepathically, they knew they were going together but all she wanted was him to ask her. Because what if he didn't want to go with her. Of course he wanted to go with her. They were together now… sort of. They hadn't used those terms. Not yet anyway.

"I thought you knew I was going with you," Jughead cocked his head a little. 

She groaned, "Jug," she expressed with her hands, "I know. But…" she tried thinking of a way to say it. "Don't worry," she tried shrugging off. He looked confused when she readjusted her grip on the bulbs and moved her ladder to the next row they needed to be hung.

Jughead watched as Betty struggled, trying to pull the ladder to the wanted destination. He grabbed the ladder and helped her with it. She gently pushed her away, "I can do it myself."

What did he do?

∙ ∙ ∙

"I don't know what I did!" he screamed, walking back and forth throughout the office of the Blue And Gold.

Veronica nodded her head, "knowing my best friend, she probably just wants you to ask her. Like a promposal or something along those lines." 

"What's the use of asking someone if you already agreed about going together? You guys are so confusing."

"You guys?" Veronica snidely responded. "I'll let you know that you and Archie are just as confusing."

"So what do I do?" Jughead finally asked, giving up on this conversation the two were having.

She cleared her throat, her tone being calmer than it was previously. "You ask her. Even this afternoon. Jughead, just ask her if she wants to go with you."

He threw his hands up in remorse, like it was his only option (which it most likely was, Veronica Lodge knows her best friend). "Okay."

∙ ∙ ∙

That afternoon, Betty had avoided Jughead the entire day. It was petty, yes, but she just felt let down when he never asked her.

She was in her room, changing out of her pastel sweaters and jeans into something more free fitting. As she was about to put her shirt on, she paused, looking into the vanity mirror.

She had scars, she didn't have curves. But for once, she didn't feel the need to hide them. Taking a deep breath in, she looked at herself. Observing every flaw her body had.

Every line, every imperfection her body had was a memory about the battles she had fought, the war she almost lost. She hated them for so long because it reminded her of how horrible her life had been. But maybe, she could start to love them.

Throwing on an old tee and a pair of short overalls, she tied her hair into a bun and walked outside. There was a nice, old, broken down car in dire need of repairing. 

She got to work, opening the hood, trying to fix the engine. If she successfully fixed it, her parents were willing to give it to her.

Halfway through, Betty heard a loud engine from behind her. She turned around to see a particular sports car and a particular person getting out of the driver's seat.

She couldn't help but grin when he walked towards her.

"Hey," he whispered unintentionally. 

"Hi," she blushed at the small amount of distance separating the two.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, underneath her shirt. "What are you doing?"

She turned back around, facing the car again. Leaning into him, his hands tightened. "Just fixing this car."

He hummed into her ear, causing her to blush immensely. "You're an enigma Betty Cooper."

Betty turned around, forcing his hands off her waist. "What do you mean by that?"

"The fact you've ignored me the entire day because I didn't ask you to a fucking dance."

"Veronica told you, didn't she."

"Girls are so confusing."

She laughed, turning around to add some final touches. "I just wanted a Cinderella moment because my life has been through the shitty part and I finally want to go to the ball."

"Well," Jughead grabbed her and lifted her up swiftly. She squealed, kicking and laughing, asking to be let down.

"Not until you accept to meet my dad when he comes home," he put the best puppy dog eyes he could and whimpered.

How could Betty say no?

"Okay," she gave in, Jughead finally letting her down on her feet. "I'll go with you."

He smirked, giving her a soft, passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been months. I should have a good explaination but I don’t. Besides the fact that I’m now in highschool and wow I have exams and assignments whoch are my number 1 priority and my life has been eventful, the only good excuse I have left is that I’m kind of out of the Riverdale fandom. But I stayed determined to finish this fic and that’s what I’m going to do. Whether it’s in the next twenty years or not.

The week flew by incredibly fast.

It was the day of the dance and everyone was ecstatic. Betty didn’t know how she managed to finish all the decorating, invitations and clean up committee without having a full functioning melt down. 

But she was glad it was all worth it.

She was getting ready, pastel pink as her statement colour and her golden locks flowing down her shoulders. Jughead had promised to pick her up. What he didn't promise her was the lecture about his father on the way there.

“I can’t believe he’s coming back,” he murmured under his breath.

Betty sighed, this was the twenty-fifth (yes, she counted) time he had brought him up on this car ride. They were supposed to meet him after the dance ended.

Supposed to.

They arrived shortly after. Betty was in the best mood. All the students of Riverdale High were entering the halls and were prepared to have the time of their high school lives. Dancing, food, the decorations looked great. Everything was according to plan expect one thing. Jughead’s attitude.

“Why are you so caught up with this? Let loose and have a good time,” Betty took his hand and spun herself around.

His exterior demeanour softened and he smiled, causing Betty to feel even more accomplished. 

“Come on, let’s dance.”

She dragged him to the dance floor, twirling and stumbling around, having a complete ball. She just kept laughing at the two attempting to dance and it was in fact, hilarious. Both of them had two left feet. It just seemed like the world fell away. 

Kevin entered their scene, asking to talk to Betty privately.

“What’s up,” she asked, grabbing a cup from the punch table, “you having a good time?”

“Amazing time, good job B. I just wanted to know if you knew where Moose was.”

“Why is that?” she took a sip.

Kevin groaned, “he’s my date for tonight but you can’t tell anyone.”

“My lips are sealed.”

Kevin proceeded to hug Betty, squeezing her in before taking off onto the dance floor.

Betty returned to Jughead, nesting her punch cup in hand.

“What was that about?” he asked inquisitively.

She zipped her lips, “can’t tell you anything.” 

Betty finished her cup of punch and excused herself to throw it away (she’s not barbaric. She isn’t simply throwing the cup on the floor. This was her dance after all).

On the way, she met up with Veronica, Archie, Cheryl and another girl with pink highlighted hair. 

“Hey guys,” Betty waved and made her way to them. They all waved back at her.

“Great dance Betty,” Archie did a thumbs up.

She smiled in return, “thanks for turning up guys.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Veronica hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

Cheryl interrupted. “Betty, meet my date, Toni Topaz. She goes to the Southside.”

“Oh,” Betty breathed aloud, going to shake Toni’s hand. This girl was gorgeous. “I didn’t know you were…”

“Well cousin, don’t assume,” Cheryl teasingly joked, giving her friend a hug.

Unbeknownst to them, Jughead had come up behind Betty and gave her a surprise hug from behind. Betty immediately swung forward, getting herself as far away from the person behind her, but when she saw Jughead she laughed and scolded, “never do that.” 

Archie intervened, “anyone seen Kevin?”

They all looked left and saw Moose and Kevin approaching their small gathering.

“Sup guys,” Moose awkwardly waved to the group. Betty smirked and winked at Kevin. Kevin blush furiously.

Cheryl got her phone out, “let’s all take a photo!”

They all bunched together and posed. Archie and Veronica did the classic prom pose, Toni nesting her head on Cheryl’s shoulder while longingly looking into the camera, Moose and Kevin posed like they were straight and Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty and caught her in a hug. Cheryl shot a video (because why restrict yourself to 40 photos when there’s so many possible screenshot-able moments), and the gang posed, laughed and danced for the next two hours. Time passed so quickly, it almost felt like a dream. Betty and Jughead found an empty table. Betty began to take her heels off, rubbing the bottom of her foot. 

“Why do I deal with this torture. It’s so painful,” she tried getting to get her foot not to die before she got home.

Jughead laughed, “if it makes it any better, you look beautiful in them.”

“Then I’ll never take them off.”

The two laughed, grabbing a snack from the table and started to eating slowly. It was perfect. Jughead had completely forgotten about his dad. Well that was until Reggie Mantle came up behind him.

“Hey Jug,” he spoke in his booming voice, causing the two to turn and look at him.

“What do you want now?”

“He arrived earlier than expected. Your dad’s here.”

The horror in Jughead’s face when he heard those words. He turned white, mouth completely opened. 

He grabbed Betty’s hand and left the gym. Betty didn’t even get time to say goodbye to Veronica. Or Kevin. Or Cheryl.

“What the hell,” Betty hissed. She was pissed. She was beyond pissed. She had worked so hard for this dance just to get pulled away by her annoyed boyfriend who had daddy issues.

“We have to see him.”

“Why? I know I promised to do this but at least let me enjoy my dance that I organised,” Betty huffed and rolled her eyes. 

Jughead put his seatbelt on, “I don’t get you Betts. You promised to meet my dad…”

“At least let me say goodbye to Ronnie and Kevin first.”

He sighed, giving Betty a kiss on her cheek, “fine but be quick.”

She ran back inside and searched the room for Veronica, Kevin or anyone. Instead, stumbled in a tall blonde girl who unfortunately looked familiar.

“Hey Betty,” Tana welcomed in her surprisingly non-sarcastic voice. She wore a teal dress that sparkled like the disco ball. She had no date.

“Hey Tana,” she greeted back, hoping not to sound so confused and awkward. This was the same girl who crushed her to pieces and now she’s being friendly, this was not a good sign. 

“I’m sorry,” she said without hesitation. 

“What?”

“I’m really sorry about everything I did. I was jealous and horrible and I guess I wish I was you? You’re just so smart and pretty so, this sounds so cheesy, I’m Regina Georging you. I’m sorry about that.”

Betty nodded her head, shocked that Tana even apologised. It took all of Betty’s guts and courage to say the next few words.

“I forgive you.”

∙ ∙ ∙

They both arrived at the Jones mansion. Parking at the bottom of the driveway, Jughead had been through his five stages of stress.

Denial, anger, bargaining, sadness and acceptance. 

The two stopped in front of the door, Betty holding Jughead’s hand. She gently kissed his cheek, “you’re ready.”

He took a breath and unlocked the door, pushing it fully open. 

There were two figures standing at the bottom of the stairwell. The first was Jellybean, turning around with a squeal and running towards Juggie like she hadn’t seen him in years. The other was a tall man that looked somewhat like Jughead.

“Hi dad,” Jughead awkwardly waved at the tall figure.

The tall – Jughead’s dad – waved back and walked up to him to give the nervous teenager a hug. He didn’t hug him back.

“Hello Mr Jones, I’m Elizabeth…”

“Elizabeth? The Elizabeth Cooper?”

“Yeah, um… how did you know?”

Mr Jones chuckled, “call me FP. I used to be friends with your mother.”

Jughead looked at Betty with reassuring eyes, weeping for help. “So dad, what are you doing back? I haven’t seen you in, what, eleven months. 

“It couldn’t have been that long!”

“Well it felt like it.”

“Can’t a man come home to see his kids?” FP said almost too convincingly that there was definitely something wrong.

“Right,” Jughead gave him a side eye before returning to Betty’s side and Jellybean tugged at Betty’s arm. 

She looked up at Betty with mesmerised eyes, “you look so pretty Betty.”

Betty looked up and down her dress and smiled, “thanks.”

FP quickly stepped into their conversation, hopefully not disturbing the two. “Elizabeth. Can you please take Jellybean upstairs? I want to talk to Jughead in private.”

Jellybean who was pulling at Betty’s arm was screaming about showing Betty her latest barbie collection and if she could play with her. She gave into the girl’s wishes and the two walked up the stairs. Before completely disappearing, she made eye contact with Juggie, hopefully saying to be nice and not start a fight while the two were in the house. Juggie interpreted that glare different, and thought it was some kind of death stare.

“Jug,” his father held his shoulder, “please follow me into the dining room. We need to talk.”

The teenager did as he was told, slumping down on the dining room chair opposite his fathers. 

“Jughead,” he began speaking in a somewhat speech like tone, “the real reason why I came back was because, well yes I want to see my family because of how absent I am but… I met someone.”

Jughead’s hands tensed underneath the table, rolling into a tight fist.

“I wanted to introduce her but she had plans with her own family and I didn’t want to go so quickly but,” he pulled his phone out and showed him a photo of a woman with…

“We’re engaged.”

Jughead sat speechless until the bubbling rage inside him had to explode. He stood up and smashed his hands against the dining room table. “What? You got,” whispering to hopefully not attract Jellybean’s attention, “engaged to some woman we didn’t even know about and you’re telling us now?”

FP tried to settle him down, “Jughead. I wanted to tell you but I know how you feel about me and your mum. Things weren’t always perfect between us and I don’t think it ever will but if you want to keep up this rich profile of yours, I’d close your mouth.”

“I don’t care anymore dad. Take back all the cars and suits and whatever rich people spend on things now. I seemed a lot better when yo weren’t absent at two years at a time.”

FP gradually sat up, keeping a stern look at Jughead before relaxing and… laughing. “My boy, we have a lot to talk about.”

Seeing the sudden change in his father’s behaviour, Jughead grew sceptical and sat back down. 

“So,” FP began, “you and Alice’s daughter?”

Jughead shifted uncomfortably, “yeah.”

“So, have you two, you know, done the…”

“Ew, what the fuck dad.”

“I’m sorry, I overstepped.”

Jughead had a million questions in his head. Why now? Why did he decide to move on now? Did he ever love his mum to even begin with? But there was one question that trumped them all.

“So, what’s her name?”

“Portia. She’s a really nice woman when you get to meet her. She has kids of her own and her husband left her after their second child.”

Jughead turned mute.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover Jug.”

Jughead sighed and finally relaxed. Nodding his head, he knew that his father was finally moving on from his trauma. He was leaving the past behind him.

“When would we get to meet her?”

FP smirked at his son’s now changed attitude. “Next month once she gets back from England. Meanwhile, I’ll be staying here taking care of you kids.”

Jughead fidgeted with his hands, trying to process what had just happened in the last few minutes.

FP also had a few questions on his mind.

“Juggie,, why did you never call? See how I was doing, see if I was ever coming home? Jellybean did it all the time because you were gone so much she got scared of people leaving her.”

Jughead turned a shade of white, embarrassment taking over his body. “I, uh. I don’t know.”

“You do know, and I want to know too.”

Jughead thought long and hard to find the answer buried somewhere in his mind. “I guess I just, I was scared.”

“Scared of?”

The clogs in his brain started turning and he could feel the sudden angst seep through his words.

“I was scared you… probably left like mum, and like everyone else in my life. When mum left, I was mad because of the… well, her leaving just hurt, you know?”

FP got up and went around the table to give Jughead a solid hug. Wrapping his arms around Jughead, he could feel the apology enveloping him and his forgiveness through the tears Jughead began crying. To make it up to Jug, FP invited him, Betty and Jellybean out to Pops the next morning.

A month passed and Jughead waited nervously for his father’s fiancée to pull up at his house. Betty was by his side, holding his hand.

“Everything is going to be okay Jughead. And if we don’t like her, well we’re going to college soon anyway.”

Jughead smiled, “we?”

Betty shon a tooth grinning smile, “yes we. I can’t have you swept up in this woman’s charm. I can read through people.”

Laughing at her attempt at being tough, he lightly kissed her forehead before the black car pulled up outside their house.

“Ready to face the unknown?” Betty turned to see Jughead with a stern face.

“Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you want more?
> 
> Tumblr: @annioe


End file.
